


Animal Magnetism

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin's life changes the day Sehun drags him to an underground werewolf club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely self indulgent. fight me.

_The Stomping Grounds_ is an underground club, a tight-lipped secret to anyone who knows the right people. Jongin doesn’t know the right people, but his best friend Sehun does. Coming here was Sehun’s idea and Jongin, being the dutiful _you aren’t going into a den of werewolves without back-up_ friend, is at Sehun’s side to ensure Sehun doesn’t get himself into too much trouble.

_Alpha bait_. That’s what Lu Han had so kindly called the two of them after getting a good look at them earlier. Sehun had preened about it because that’s what he was hoping for. Ever since Sehun discovered the wonders of getting knotted - courtesy of Lu Han over a year ago - he’s been determined to get his own alpha for keeps. Lu Han had only been indulging Sehun’s curiosities after Sehun had discovered his secret, and now the alpha werewolf is content with an omega werewolf who has claimed Lu Han as his own - Minseok.

Sehun would barrel forward into the sweaty bodies that fill the club if Jongin didn’t have such a tight grip on his hand. Jongin isn’t the fearless of the two and he feels so exposed. He’s only human. Sehun, however, looks like he’s about to vibrate out of his skin, his eyes wide and tongue licking over his lips as he eyes up every werewolf in range. Jongin figures it’s a statistical impossibility for Sehun to not get what he wants tonight.

“Drinks,” Sehun suggests, pulling Jongin toward the bar on the side. They’re barely able to weave their way through tightly packed bodies, and Jongin is highly aware of all the werewolves now taking an interest in the two humans in their midst. Lu Han warned them that not many humans come here, choosing to linger around the outside to pick up a werewolf if that’s what they’re searching for. Sehun is just fearless. And possibly hyped up on sexual frustration. After having taken a knot once, Sehun has been ruined for _regular human dicks_. He whines about it constantly.

Jongin had bought Sehun a dragon dildo looking thing with a bulbous knot on it a few months ago just to shut him up. It only worked for a week. Sehun just switched tunes to whining about wanting a _real_ knot in his ass instead.

Jongin doesn’t see what all the fuss is about. Of course, Jongin also hasn’t had a knot before, so Sehun tells him his opinion doesn’t count. Lu Han had offered, but Jongin wasn’t interested. Honestly, he’s more about feeling comfortable with a person, wanting an emotional connection over a physical one. And only _after_ an emotional connection, he’ll start thinking about what’s in their pants. Jongin can work with anything between someone’s legs as long as he’s attracted on a mental level.

Sehun pushes something into Jongin’s hand, the cold bottle sending a pleasant chill up his arm. Sehun clinks their bottles together before turning his up. Jongin follows suit, if only to ease his nerves. Every hair on the back of his neck is standing on end.

_Alpha bait_.

Sehun is not so subtly checking everyone out still, determined to have his pick of the place. Jongin will be surprised if Sehun doesn’t get exactly who he wants. No one’s ever been able to resist Sehun’s charms. Even Jongin’s buckled under his pouty lips and wandering hands before in the name of releasing tension.

Jongin’s busy wondering what their odds are of making it out of here in one piece when Sehun makes a soft noise. Jongin turns to look over his shoulder where Sehun’s eyes are fixed, only to see a group of werewolves all staring right back at them. There’s a flip in Jongin’s stomach and he feels Sehun at his side, fingers wrapped tight around Jongin’s wrist.

“Let’s go say hi,” Sehun breathes in Jongin’s ear.

Jongin doesn’t get a say as Sehun tugs him away from the safety of the bar and toward what looks like a very dangerous place to go. He knows there are safety measures in place, staff in the club whose job it is to keep everyone safe - including humans - but that doesn’t stop Jongin from eyeing the group they’re nearing with trepidation. It’s just like Sehun to walk right up to them without regard to anything but what he wants. It’s an admirable quality, but one that doesn’t serve self preservation if the look on some of these werewolves is anything to go by.

It’s not as if any of them appear any differently than a normal human, Jongin supposes. Some of them are tall and broad, some short and lean. But it all comes down to the almost animalistic look in their eyes. Sometimes Jongin catches flares of colors, gold or red, in irises and after knowing that Lu han’s eyes will go red when he’s worked up, Jongin pays more attention.

He certainly hopes Sehun doesn’t believe all werewolves are as laid back as Lu Han, or they might be in real trouble.

In the middle of the group, sitting with several men on either side of him, along with a handful more standing around behind him, is the one who seems to have caught Sehun’s eye. Jongin takes in sharp, chiseled features against pale skin, pink lips tilted up in a smile and blond hair that falls over dark eyes that glint with all the colors of the strobe lights on the dance floor. He doesn’t look like much, but when his arm moves, Jongin sees the ripple of muscle beneath his simple white shirt.

Sehun’s nails curl into Jongin’s wrist enough to hurt before he’s letting go. “Is there room for one more?’ Sehun inquires, addressing the man in the center and paying no attention to the rest of them.

It’s also Jongin’s cue to leave if he wants. Sehun’s not going to keep him around if he doesn’t want to be there. Jongin gracefully bows out and heads back to the bar where he knows at least one side of him is safe. He peers over his shoulder to see that the man has made one of the werewolves next to him move and Sehun is now occupying the spot. It’s not surprising and Jongin smiles. Go Sehun.

He orders another beer, foregoing liquor because he doesn’t want to deal with a hangover in the morning, or the chance that he could drink enough to be cornered by someone. Jongin prefers keeping his wits about him in a public setting. Besides, he has a nasty habit of trying to take off his clothes when he gets tipsy. It’s best not to tempt fate.

Jongin is aware that there are still a lot of curious gazes aimed at him, and he does his best to ignore them. He doesn’t particularly want to stay - which has nothing to do with werewolves and more to do with Jongin’s nature - but he won’t leave until Sehun gives him the all clear.

It’s a few minutes later when Jongin feels the heat of someone at his side, standing close enough to draw his attention. “Your friend certainly knows how to go after what he wants.”

The man’s voice is deep and Jongin looks over at him, only for his words to catch in his throat. He wasn’t expecting to be visually assaulted by such a handsome face so near to his own. There’s a gleaming smile on his lips and a darkness in his eyes that Jongin knows all too well. He’s a werewolf. Somehow, even as Jongin’s shyness wants him to put a little more distance between them, he’s more drawn in than wary. He briefly wonders if it’s a werewolf thing - lulling their prey into a calm state before pouncing.

A ball of heat settles in Jongin’s stomach because the idea of this man pouncing him doesn’t sound so bad at all.

“He doesn’t see the point in beating around the bush,” Jongin finally answers. “He says life’s too short.”

“I think he has a good point,” the man answers. The tips of his canines draw Jongin’s attention, and not in a bad way. “I’m Chanyeol,” he continues, leaning his side against the bar. It puts a bit more space between them, but now Jongin is faced with him completely, and it’s quite the view.

“Jongin,” he manages to reply. He’s so _broad_ and the thickness in his arms has Jongin’s mouth going dry.

“I’m going to assume you’re the wingman,” Chanyeol says, his eyes dragging over Jongin from head to toe and back up. Slowly.

“More like I try to keep him out of trouble.” He has to suppress a shudder, licking his lips before taking another long swig of his beer.

“That,” Chanyeol says, pointing at where Sehun is now mostly in the blond werewolf’s lap, “is a world of trouble. And yet you’re over here.”

Jongin laughs. “Sehun’s definition of trouble is different from the rest of us sane folk. Trouble for Sehun is _not getting laid_.”

Chanyeol tilts his head, his tongue swiping over his lower lip before he speaks. “And what’s in this outing for you? Sehun seems to have found what he’s looking for. How about you?”

Jongin takes in a deep breath, calming himself. He’s never experienced such a visceral physical attraction to someone before and it’s tipping him off balance. “I’m not so easily taken,” he replies.

“Is it the werewolf thing?” Chanyeol inquires, his eyes pulsing red for a moment.

“Not at all,” Jongin finds himself saying, surprising himself a little. “It’s a comfort thing.”

“I can respect that.” Chanyeol shifts back just a little, giving Jongin more breathing room. It’s a distressingly nice thing to do and that only has Jongin’s head reeling a bit. He was expecting - well, he’s not entirely sure what he was expecting. He knows he can’t measure an entire species by the actions of one clingy werewolf by the name of Lu Han, but Jongin was expecting more of a fight. He’d anticipated a more dominating approach than this and he has to admit that he finds Chanyeol’s actions overwhelmingly attractive.

“So, Jongin,” Chanyeol begins, raising his arm to call the bartender over, “can I keep you company until you’re off the clock?”

This is the part where Jongin says something self deprecating - like how he’s a complete bore and Chanyeol’s time would be wasted on him - but Jongin isn’t necessarily wanting to chase Chanyeol away. “Sure, if you want.” Jongin gives Chanyeol a one-shouldered shrug before draining the rest of his beer.

When the bartender makes it over, Chanyeol orders something that sounds convoluted and not in any language that Jongin’s ever heard, plus another drink for Jongin.

“What did you order?” Jongin asks when Chanyeol is handed a bottle almost identical to Jongin’s cheap beer, aside from the label.

“Something stronger than what they serve humans,” Chanyeol explains. When he takes a swallow, Jongin’s eyes linger on Chanyeol’s neck. “The alcohol content in this would knock you on your ass.”

“So werewolves have a higher alcohol tolerance?”

Chanyeol edges a little closer, ducking his head so they can converse with lower voices. “We have a higher tolerance for almost everything. It comes with the super healing that’s necessary for our shifting.”

“Human life must seem dull by comparison,” Jongin remarks. He curls his fingers around his new beer, thumbnail scraping at the label out of habit.

Chanyeol laughs, a full bodied, rich baritone that makes Jongin’s toes curl in his shoes. “We aren’t so different, you and I,” Chanyeol tells him. “I don’t spend my life running around in the forests and picking fights. I have a house and a job. I used to have a cat, but it turns out I’m allergic.”

“i didn’t mean -” Jongin cuts himself off with a frustrated sigh. He’s always putting his foot in his mouth and, for some reason, he’s really worried that he’s going to scare Chanyeol off. It’s still so strange because he usually doesn’t care that much. “I have a friend,” Jongin begins, “who is a werewolf. I’ve known him for years, but I didn’t find out he was a werewolf until a year ago. And, I don’t know, he was always about having fun and sneaking out in the middle of the night. Even now that he’s mated, he has this wild side to him.”

“Is he the one who told you two about this place?”

Jongin snorts. “No, he told us to stay away, but Sehun never backs down from what he wants.”

Chanyeol turns to look at Sehun again. “And what is it that he wants?”

Jongin follows Chanyeol’s line of sight, unsurprised to see Sehun comfortable in the werewolf’s lap, his hands running through blond hair as they make out without a care for their surroundings. “A knot,” Jongin sighs.

“That’s all?” Chanyeol asks incredulously as he turns back to Jongin.

“A forever knot, I guess I should say,” Jongin clarifies. “He wants to be pampered and taken care of and knotted every night.”

“I suppose that’s an admirable goal, and one that he might even accomplish.”

“Do you know that man?” Jongin inquires. Sehun’s choice or not, Jongin’s not going to let Sehun jump into the deep end without a tether.

“That’s Joonmyun,” Chanyeol says. “And he’s as vicious as they come when threatened.”

Jongin blinks up at Chanyeol, suddenly afraid for his friend. Chanyeol reaches out and rests fingers over Jongin’s for a moment. Jongin can still feel the warmth of his skin even after his hand has retreated.

“He’s earned his reputation, but he’s not a cruel or violent man unless he needs to be. He’s actually quite sweet and caring most of the time. I think Sehun has made a good choice. If Joonmyun wants to keep him, no one in this city would be as well protected as your friend. He’d be properly spoiled too.”

As if his ears were burning, Sehun suddenly pushes through the crowd to lean against Jongin. His cheeks are pink and his lips are wet and Jongin sees the excitement in Sehun’s eyes as Sehun plucks his beer from his grip and takes a sip. “I’m getting a ride with Joonmyun,” Sehun tells Jongin.

“With or _on_?” Jongin chuckles.

Sehun’s elbow wedges uncomfortably in Jongin’s ribs. “I’m going home with him, so you’re off babysitting duty. I’ll text you in the morning.”

“Enjoy your knot,” Jongin tells him in lieu of a goodbye. Sehun just walks away, leaving Jongin at the bar with Chanyeol. Jongin’s never felt disappointment when being let off guard duty, but he does now.

“Looks like my time is up,” Chanyeol comments. “It was nice keeping you company, Jongin.”

There’s many things Jongin could say - excuses to stay, admitting that he enjoys talking with Chanyeol, or even feigning being tipsy so Chanyeol would stay at his side for a little longer. Instead, what comes out is, “thank you, Chanyeol. Have a good night.”

“Will you be back around some time?”

“Maybe,” Jongin answers, fighting to swallow around his thick tongue. “I’ll look for you if I am.”

“I’ll look forward to it. Have a safe trip home.”

The night air feels strangely unrefreshing as Jongin steps outside. He checks the time on his phone before shoving it back in his pocket, along with his hands. It’s still early enough that the buses are running. It’s fortunate because Jongin hates paying for a cab. It also means that he has time to clear his head before falling asleep. And after tonight, he can _really_ use some down time with his thoughts.

 

 

For the most part, humans don’t know that werewolves exist. It’s a general rule that they don’t advertise their existence and any human who does know about their kind, keeps it to themselves. Which means that when they’re at work, Sehun has to be more careful. It’s why he’s now come up with a list of code words that mostly just confuse Jongin.

Sehun is waxing poetic about Joonmyun, which is becoming a regular occurrence. And Jongin’s not sure if Sehun is talking about Joonmyun in his wolf form or Joonmyun’s knot when he says he loves, “riding the carousel”. Jongin keeps getting the code words mixed up and Sehun’s dreamy expression isn’t helping him figure it out. Just when Jongin thinks he’s got it right, Sehun mentions bouncing.

And now Jongin is nursing a headache. “Can we just not talk about this here?” he beseeches Sehun. He’d offer to let Sehun talk his ear off when they get back home, but Sehun doesn’t stay in their shared apartment much anymore. It’s only been two weeks since Sehun picked up Joonmyun in the club, but Sehun spends nearly every evening at Joonmyun’s place. Jongin was thankful for the quiet for a while; now it just feels empty.

They haven’t gone back to the club. There’s no need when Sehun has what he wants, and Jongin’s too hesitant to go on his own. Sehun would probably accompany him if he asked, which would also lead to Joonmyun tagging along too. Jongin’s met him a few times now, and he’s been very polite, very soft-spokenly sweet on each occasion. It’s such a contrast to the way Sehun raves about how Joonmyun will pin his wrists together and bend Sehun over his bed until he’s stuffed full with his knot.

Jongin just keeps to himself, staying in over the weekends and reading a book instead of following that urge that’s hooked in his stomach, wanting to draw him out and toward the club. He knows better than to let something as common as physical attraction distract him, but this was so much more than that - _Chanyeol_ was more. There was a connection. Jongin groans just thinking about how cliche that sounds, rubbing his hands over his face. It doesn’t change the fact, though. Chanyeol wasn’t like anyone else who had tried talking him up before.

Sehun’s continuous talk of sex isn’t helping either. Jongin may not be as free spirited as Sehun when it comes to sex, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t _want_ it. And Chanyeol has been the one to star in Jongin’s late night showers, his fantasies swirling down the drain with the rest of his dignity when he’s finished.

He hasn’t told Sehun about Chanyeol; he hasn’t told _anyone_ about Chanyeol. He keeps Chanyeol, and all the feelings that come with him, close to his chest. He’s not ashamed of it - far from. He just wants to keep it for himself without Sehun’s commentary running like a laugh track in the background. Besides, there’s really nothing to tell other than the fact that Jongin had been blindsided by someone with a face too attractive to exist.

He knows that he needs to stop mulling around with the idea of Chanyeol and either forget him entirely or seek him out. Jongin, however, is torn on which option to choose. He’s not exactly a casanova like Sehun, able to sway his hips and get anyone’s attention. Jongin’s just Jongin - the guy who enjoys romance manga and dancing when no one can see him. He’s been told on more than one occasion that he’s a bore.

What could someone like Jongin offer a _werewolf_ to hold his interest? Jongin certainly wouldn’t say no to spending a night with Chanyeol, but Jongin’s more of a play for keeps person. And the idea of keeping Chanyeol, even with barely knowing him, makes Jongin’s head go fuzzy.

That’s probably why he knocks his head against the tray on the copier while standing. Sehun bursts into guffaws and Jongin rubs the sore spot on his skull. It’s just one of those days.

 

 

Jongin doesn’t feel the least bit remorseful as he sits on Lu Han’s couch, thanking Minseok for his drink as Lu Han glares at him. If Jongin didn’t know Lu Han was all bark and no bite, he might actually feel threatened when Lu Han’s eyes go red and he bares his teeth. Minseok just smacks Lu Han on the back of the head.

“Behave,” Minseok commands. Lu Han instantly obeys, sitting up straighter and giving his mate a sweet smile that belies the irritation Jongin knows is still there.

“It’s not that I don’t value our friendship,” Lu Han begins, “but I kind of had plans tonight.”

Minseok stifles a laugh, hiding it behind a cough.

“I just need to ask a few questions, and then you can get back to letting Minseok tie you up.”

Lu Han’s eyes go wide. “Who said anything about -”

“Your bedroom door is open,” Jongin comments. “And you’re the one with red around your neck.”

“Fine,” Lu Han grumbles. “Ask away.”

Jongin fiddles with the glass in his hand, wetting his fingertips on the condensation. He’s known Lu Han for years now, and he’s a close second when it comes to best friends. But he’s also . . . _Lu Han_. Jongin clears his throat and runs his fingers through his hair nervously.

“Jongin?” Lu Han asks, and this time there’s genuine concern in his voice. He sits forward in his recliner, worry etched on his face.

“Should I leave?” Minseok offers, moving to stand.

“No,” Jongin quickly says. “No, it’s just. Embarrassing?” He sighs again, putting down his cup on the coffee table so it doesn’t slip from his hands. “I just - about werewolves?”

Lu Han’s eyes narrow a little. “Yeah?”

“Is there - can you make people feel . . . comfortable? I mean, is there some pheromone you release that puts someone at ease?”

It takes a second before Lu Han bursts into laughter. Minseok hits him again, but it’s clear that he’s amused too.

“What makes you think werewolves can do something like that?” Minseok asks as Lu Han falls back in his chair, trying to breathe. He looks horrible. Jongin wonders if Lu Han is actually a werehyena.

Jongin clears his throat, pulling at a thread on the hem of his shirt. “I met someone - a werewolf. I met a werewolf, and. . . I don’t know?”

“You’re attracted to him?” Minseok guesses.

“More than I’ve ever been attracted to anyone,” Jongin breathes out in a rush. “It was just so different and intense that I thought maybe it was something to do with the whole werewolf thing.”

“This is too good,” Lu Han laughs. He’s wiping at his eyes, but Jongin still sees the tears of mirth ready to fall. “Jongin finally gets a crush and he thinks something supernatural is at work.” Lu Han slaps his knee as Minseok stares balefully at him.

“I can assure you, what you felt was all you,” Minseok tells Jongin. “My suggestion to you is, if you felt that strongly right away, he’s probably worth seeing again.” Minseok glances at Lu Han again. “Unless he’s anything like this one. If he is, _run_.”

Lu Han makes a noise of protest, but it comes out as a choked sort of groan because he’s still laughing. Minseok is unimpressed and Jongin did _not_ need to see Minseok standing to wrap a collar around Lu Han’s neck. He hears Lu Han’s soft whimper when Minseok fastens the leather closed, and that is Jongin’s cue to leave. Fast.

 

 

Jongin ponders Minseok’s words, giving them careful thought because they have a ring of truth to them. It’s the first time he’s ever felt so strongly for someone so quickly, so naturally that warrants more investigation. But Jongin’s too nervously shy to jump into it. It doesn’t help that he’d have to go back to a _werewolf_ bar on his own. He’s decided that he’s not going to invite Sehun along. Sehun would probably open his big mouth and embarrass Jongin, ruining any chance that he may have with Chanyeol.

Sehun’s heart is usually in the right place - when it’s not residing in his dick - but he can be obnoxiously blunt.

“Yah!” Sehun calls, nudging Jongin’s elbow right off his desk. Jongin’s jaw nearly slams into the desk and he catches himself, sending a glare at Sehun who looks unapologetic. “I’ve been talking to you for twenty minutes. You’ve given me nothing but _I’m not listening_ noises.”

“Sorry,” Jongin grumbles, his heart still racing from his near desk experience. “What were you saying?”

“Oh, nothing much. I just mentioned that Joonmyun knocked me up and we’re moving to some remote island to start a family.”

Jongin blinks blankly at Sehun who just sighs, a hand on his hip. “You’d make a shit father.”

“Asshole. I’m not really pregnant.”

“I know.”

“But I _am_ going on a trip with Joonmyun for a week.”

“So soon?” Jongin croaks. “You just met him!”

Sehun grabs the rolling chair from the desk across from Jongin’s and wheels it over, sitting on it so he can fold his arms on the back and lay his head on them. “Have you ever felt an instant connection with someone?” Sehun begins. There’s a dreamy, half smile on his lips and his mind is clearly wandering. “Joonmyun makes me feel like I’m worth something. No one’s ever done that before.”

Jongin looks at his friend and he doesn’t see the same worry free boy that he’d met in high school. He sees a man who has finally realized there’s something in the world for him.

Sehun snorts out a laugh. “Look who I’m talking to. Of course you don’t know how that feels. Hey! Joonmyun has a lot of friends. Maybe he could set you up-”

“Nope!” Jongin shakes his head and kicks off on the floor so his chair rolls back to the cubicle wall behind him. “I do not need, nor want unsolicited dating services. I can do just fine on my own.”

Sehun narrows his eyes. “Can you? I worry that I’m going to move out one day and you’re going to never leave the apartment anymore, and I’ll find you a year later, buried in manga and chicken takeout containers.”

Jongin appreciates Sehun’s concern, but, “I don’t need a pre-intervention. You should be saving up all this energy for your trial run honeymoon with Joonmyun.”

Sehun just stares at Jongin.

“I am a functioning adult, Sehun,” Jongin tells him. “I can survive a week without you.”

“You’d better.” Sehun stands over the chair and starts waddle walking it back to the desk he stole it from. “Oh,” he adds, popping his head around, “I’m leaving tonight so don’t wait up.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Jongin mumbles.

 

 

Sehun being gone really doesn’t change much at home. Jongin was already getting used to the glaring silence where there used to be Sehun talking animatedly about the new intern’s cute butt or bemoaning the fact that there aren’t any werewolf animes for him to make Jongin binge watch with him.

Sehun also isn’t around to talk Jongin into going back to _The Stomping Grounds_ , but even without his influence, Jongin finds himself sliding into his tightest pair of jeans and fussing over his hair more than he’s ever bothered before.

It’s a terrible idea to go to a werewolf club as a human, but being _alone_ is asking for trouble. That’s why Jongin has Lu Han and Minseok tagging along - at a safe distance. Lu Han warned Jongin that if he smelled too much like another werewolf, no one would be interested. And while that would have been his goal before, now he _wants_ attention. Chanyeol’s attention.

It’s just as busy as it was the first time he came in and almost as soon as they’re through the door, he’s separated from his friends. He knows they’re lingering where they can keep an eye on him, and that gives Jongin the boost of confidence he needs to start looking around for Chanyeol. Someone as tall as Chanyeol should stand out, but there are a lot of tall people and Jongin frowns.

The sudden heat of someone behind him startles Jongin. When he turns to see who it is, he’s faced with an unfamiliar face smiling at him. “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before,” the man - werewolf - says. Jongin is aware of the werewolf’s hand now on his side, his arm around Jongin’s waist and Jongin’s skin crawls. It’s clear now that his attraction to Chanyeol wasn’t because of some werewolf thing. This one is making him uncomfortable.

“Jongin,” calls a deep voice. Chanyeol breaks through the crowd like some sort of imposing bodyguard and the other werewolf immediately backs away.

Jongin lets out a shaky breath of relief as Chanyeol glares at the other man until he’s gone. He’s ready to thank Chanyeol, but Chanyeol is nearly on top of him, Jongin’s nose pushed to Chanyeol’s neck as Chanyeol fits his arms around Jongin for a moment.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol says lowly in Jongin’s ear. “I need to get rid of his scent. Werewolves are very territorial and that includes humans. Now you smell like you’re mine and no one else will mess with you.”

Something hot churns in Jongin’s gut at the thought of being Chanyeol’s territory.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you again, honestly,” Chanyeol says, pulling away to give Jongin his space again.

Jongin has to resist the urge to tug Chanyeol back to him, asking him to just keep _touching_ him. "I wasn't expecting to be back," Jongin admits.

"Well I'm glad you came," Chanyeol tells him with a smile.

As cramped and crowded as it is, Chanyeol manages to keep a distance as he leads Jongin further inside with a nod of his head. Jongin reaches out, his fingers light around Chanyeol’s wrist to keep from being parted. Chanyeol’s skin is warm, and Jongin’s entire hand tingles with the heat, wanting to seek more of it. He doesn’t understand this reaction he has toward Chanyeol, but he’s eager to see where it leads.

All of the booths are filled to overcapacity and as Jongin peers at each one, he learns that werewolves seem to have no thought for personal space. Most of them are halfway on laps, or wedged between someone else's legs. The booth that Chanyeol stops at is no different. There are at least half a dozen pairs of eyes on him immediately and Jongin shuffles to hide himself - at least partially - behind Chanyeol.

He shouldn't even be in this situation. There are werewolves eyeing him curiously and still all Jongin can focus on is how nice Chanyeol smells, and how much he enjoys the way Chanyeol's back muscles flex beneath his tight shirt.

"Is this the man you were telling us about?" asks one of the werewolves.

Jongin takes immediate interest, his focus on the way the werewolf's eyes flash and the mischievous grin that slides over pink lips.

"You were right," he says, his eyes dragging slowly up Jongin's form, "he _is_ delectable. I could just eat him right up."

"Don't pay any attention to Baekhyun," Chanyeol says, although Jongin barely hears the words because the rumbling of Chanyeol's voice has heat dripping into his stomach to settle. "He likes to cause trouble."

Baekhyun winks at Jongin before taking a long swallow of his beer.

Chanyeol half turns, leaning down until his mouth is right by Jongin's ear. "I'm not throwing you to the wolves," Chanyeol whispers. "I'm just letting them know that I'm all yours for the night,” he says louder, so the others can hear.

Jongin thinks he whimpers, but he can't tell. There's definitely a blush now heating his cheeks and he's thankful for the dim lighting, although it's mostly useless because werewolves are adept at seeing perfectly even in the dark. Jongin never paid that much attention to Lu Han's ramblings when Sehun was drilling him with questions for a solid month, but some of that knowledge seems to have lodged itself in his brain.

"Come on," Chanyeol says, leading Jongin away from the booth. "I'll buy you a drink to calm your nerves. Your heart's been racing since you walked in the door."

“Have fun with your chew toy!” the werewolf throws at them. Jongin nearly freezes, his heart hammering against his ribs because he rather likes the sound of that. Chanyeol, however, ignores the comment completely, pulling Jongin along without pause.

There isn't much room at the bar, but Chanyeol fits them in anyway. He apologizes for how close they are, but Jongin doesn't mind even if it's warm. The cold beer in his hand doesn't help to cool him either. And it doesn't slow the way his heart is beating. It's probably because Jongin can't stop the wave of physical reactions that he's experiencing because of Chanyeol. Chanyeol isn't even touching him and Jongin swears he's on fire.

"No Sehun tonight?" Chanyeol inquires, taking a swallow of the same foreign brand that he had the last time.

"He's actually out of town," Jongin says, nail picking at the label on his bottle. "With Joonmyun."

Chanyeol's eyebrows raise. "That's impressive. Joonmyun is very particular about the people he dates."

"I don't know if dating is the right word for it. If Sehun's not at work, he's at Joonmyun's instead of home."

Chanyeol nods. "That's unsurprising. Werewolves tend to be possessive, especially in the beginning stages of a relationship. So if Sehun is always with Joonmyun, it means that Joonmyun wants him for more than just sex."

The itch beneath his skin has Jongin reaching out to skim the pads of his fingers over Chanyeol's forearm, mindlessly tracing a vein that runs up the length. "Sehun seems happy and well taken care of," he says. "And that's what matters."

"It is. For him." Chanyeol is watching Jongin's fingers. "So why are you here? Last time you were a wingman. What are you tonight?"

That's one hell of a loaded question that Jongin isn't sure he knows the answer to. So he goes with what he does know. "I'm just a guy," he answers with a small shrug. "Who is attracted to someone he met only once and can't stop thinking about."

"Lucky guy."

Jongin swallows over the lump in his throat, then takes a sip of his beer after. "I'm so far out of my comfort zone right now," he laughs nervously. "I'm just glad you were actually here."

"Me too." Chanyeol turns up his bottle and drains it all in several gulps. "I'll tell you what," he begins, plucking Jongin's bottle from his grip and sliding it away. "We can get out of here and go anywhere you want."

"Anywhere?" Jongin asks, still unsure if Chanyeol is even interested in him.

Chanyeol smiles. "Anywhere." Chanyeol takes a step back and reaches out, slowly sliding his fingers through Jongin's and using his hold to tug him forward. "Come on."

Jongin's head is fuzzy and it has nothing to do with the paltry amount of alcohol in his system and everything to do with the heat that fizzles up his arm from Chanyeol's touch. His mouth has gone dry, but the desire inside him is only growing. When they get to the door, Jongin sees Minseok and Lu Han standing there, arms folded over their chests. Jongin shakes his head and, despite the red flare in Lu Han’s eyes, they slink back.

“Friends of yours?” Chanyeol inquires as they step outside.

“Yeah,” Jongin answers, curling his fingers tighter on Chanyeol’s hand so Chanyeol doesn’t pull away. “They were keeping an eye on me.”

Chanyeol smiles. “That’s sweet. I’m not in any danger am I?”

“You’re the _only_ one who wasn’t in danger,” Jongin admits as a flush burns in his cheeks. He’s never been so forward with someone unless he’s known them for a while. He hardly knows anything about Chanyeol and the words just keep spilling out, like his brain to mouth filter has evaporated.

“That’s reassuring,” Chanyeol says. There’s a smile on his face and the weight of his stare makes Jongin’s knees weak. “So,” he begins, tilting his head so his hair falls in his eyes, “where are we going?”

Jongin really hadn’t thought this far ahead. He’s a homebody, only going out when he has to, but preferring the comforts of his apartment and the familiarity it brings. Is he ready to bring Chanyeol into his sanctuary away from the world? He looks at Chanyeol, feels the heat of Chanyeol’s hand still in his and Jongin just knows the answer.

“My place,” Jongin responds. “If that’s alright with you.”

There’s a flicker of surprise on Chanyeol’s features before it fades and he’s nodding. “Lead the way.”

“I hope you don’t mind the bus,” Jongin laughs, embarrassed.

Chanyeol laughs too, tugging on Jongin’s hand lightly. “How about I drive,” he suggests.

“I don’t know,” Jongin starts, shuffling his foot on the sidewalk. “I kinda like the permanent scent of body odor in the evenings.”

“Well, I can’t promise body odor, but I can assure you we’ll get there faster in a car.”

Jongin isn’t used to this whole flirting thing, and he feels ridiculous when he pretends to think it over before agreeing. It’s like he’s sixteen again, nursing his first crush as he tumbles into the front seat of Chanyeol’s car. He doesn’t know what to do with himself, staring out the window after giving Chanyeol directions.

Chanyeol, however, eases things with singing along to the radio. He turns up the music, but not loud enough to drown himself out. Jongin is mesmerized, a permanent smile on his face as he watches, sometimes singing along when he remembers a line.

It’s not a long drive and Jongin lets out a deep breath as he unlocks his apartment. This isn’t how he imagined things going, but there’s no hesitation when he steps aside to let Chanyeol inside.

“Home sweet home,” Jongin chimes, closing the door and flipping the lock. He leans against the surface, hands behind his back as Chanyeol stands in his living room. He drums his fingers nervously on the wood.

Chanyeol turns, regarding Jongin with eyes that blink red for a moment. “If you don’t want me here -”

“I do,” Jongin interrupts. “I just don’t know what to do next,” he admits in a whisper.

Chanyeol takes a step toward him, his eyes directed at Jongin’s mouth. “What do you _want_ to do?”

It’s not like Jongin to be so open, for the uneasiness to slip away, but there’s something about Chanyeol that wants to strip him of insecurities. He reaches out, his fingertips brushing down the front of Chanyeol’s shirt. They reach the top of his jeans and his fingers catch before he curls them in Chanyeol’s belt loops to pull him forward. Chanyeol hardly seems surprised, and from this close, Jongin can almost taste him.

He breathes Chanyeol in, letting out a soft groan even before Chanyeol kisses him. Chanyeol’s mouth feels like it’s burning and the flames lick against Jongin’s skin, drawing him in until he’s engulfed. Jongin tastes Chanyeol’s ridiculously named beer on his tongue, abandoning the belt loops to slide his hands around Chanyeol’s waist. He bunches the fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt in his fingers, moaning as Chanyeol pins him to the door.

Chanyeol’s palms curve around Jongin’s hips, heat bleeding through Jongin’s clothes and into his skin. Jongin's going to blame a year of celibacy for how quickly he hardens in his jeans, how needy his whine sounds when Chanyeol rocks against him. There's no shame in the way he holds tight to Chanyeol, not when Chanyeol is growling in the back of his throat, eagerly moving with Jongin. Chanyeol's thigh fits between Jongin's, pushing up until Jongin's standing on his toes.

Jongin is reluctant to release Chanyeol's mouth, whimpering as Chanyeol trails fiery kisses along his jaw and down the length of his neck. There's a sharp sting, not enough to hurt but enough to flood Jongin with desperate arousal, when Chanyeol's teeth scrape down toward his shoulder. When Chanyeol pulls back, Jongin sees the red in his eyes and the points of his canines.

Jongin can't help it. He leans forward, flicking his tongue along the edge of Chanyeol's canine. Chanyeol growls, deeper and far more rough before he claims Jongin's mouth again. Jongin can feel the hard line of Chanyeol's cock in his pants and he wants it. He wants Chanyeol all over him.

Jongin fumbles with the button on Chanyeol's jeans, whining when he can't get it open fast enough. Chanyeol takes over without relinquishing his hold on Jongin's mouth, not only getting his own jeans unbuttoned and unzipped, but Jongin's too. It feels good to have the pressure off his cock, hissing softly when Chanyeol nips at his lower lip.

Jongin plunges his hand into Chanyeol's pants, palm cupping the length of his hard cock through his underwear. Chanyeol rocks into his hand, groaning as his head drops to Jongin's shoulder. His breath is hot as it puffs along Jongin's neck. There's a bulge at the base of Chanyeol's cock and Jongin grasps it, squeezing a little. Chanyeol jerks forward, teeth snagging on Jongin's shirt.

Chanyeol's hands slip down the back of Jongin's jeans, palms cupping his ass hard before he runs Jongin's pants down his thighs. Jongin returns the favor, moaning softly when he looks down between them. Chanyeol's cock is long, the flared tip stained a dark pink and his knot right there for Jongin's taking.

Chanyeol brings their hips together, his fingers digging into the cheeks of Jongin's ass to pull him forward as his weight pins Jongin's shoulders to the door. Jongin's cock slides against Chanyeol's and it's the sweetest pleasure he's ever tasted. Jongin wants more, panting into the air as Chanyeol rocks them together harder. The swell of Chanyeol's knot rubs over the length of Jongin's cock and Jongin wants it so much.

Chanyeol has large hands. Jongin never really noticed before, but now that one is wrapped around both their cocks, stroking up to the crown and back down, Jongin definitely notices. And he appreciates it. A lot. He wants Chanyeol's hands all over him, bucking into the circle of Chanyeol's fist as he jerks them off together.

Jongin can't stop thinking about Chanyeol's knot, far more curious than he ever was before. His hand travels down, curving around so he can press against Chanyeol's knot with curious fingers. Chanyeol's moan of approval is all he needs. Jongin is as careful as he can be seeing as Chanyeol is still stroking them both off. Chanyeol nudges Jongin's cheek with his nose, guiding Jongin's mouth back to his.

Jongin sucks on Chanyeol's tongue, feeling his way around Chanyeol's knot as the alpha werewolf growls into his mouth. The knot swells larger and Jongin whimpers, wondering what it would feel like inside him. It keeps growing, distracting Jongin somewhat from the pleasure that skitters up his spine and back down into his gut with every stroke of Chanyeol’s slick hand.

Jongin gasps, his fingers tightening around Chanyeol’s knot. Chanyeol grunts, kissing Jongin harder, his fist moving faster, tighter, slicker. Jongin feels like he’s floating, his limbs heavy and light all at once. He tries to pull in more air, panting against Chanyeol’s mouth as the wolf keeps kissing him. Jongin’s toes curl in his shoes and his spine tries to arch off the door, kept in place by Chanyeol’s weight, as he comes.

His thighs lock, his breath caught in his lungs as Chanyeol drags it out of him with swift strokes along the length of his cock. Jongin’s thighs tremble and he clings to Chanyeol with his free arm, fingers twisting in Chanyeol’s shirt. Chanyeol’s knot is still heavy in Jongin’s hand and Jongin chances a look down at it. _Fuck_.

Jongin feels his way around the girth of Chanyeol’s knot, encouraged by the way Chanyeol’s hips jerk forward into it, his dirty hand still holding their cocks together. “Jongin,” Chanyeol groans, his skin damp with sweat and the red in his eyes glowing.

Jongin throbs with how much he wants Chanyeol still. He works his hand on Chanyeol’s knot, less careful now, and finally, with another stuttered moan of his name that sounds like heaven, Chanyeol comes.

Chanyeol comes for a long time. Jongin watches as white shoots from his cock in lines, then dribbles that slide down his fingers. Jongin can feel the way Chanyeol’s knot pulses in his palm, and with every pulse, Chanyeol comes again. Their shirts are soaked, come trailing down Jongin’s thighs and hand, dripping onto his floor. Chanyeol shudders through it all, stilling when it’s finally over.

“That,” Jongin begins, still breathing hard, “was intense.” His eyes are fixed on Chanyeol’s still swollen knot. “Is it always like that?”

Chanyeol answers with a breathy chuckle. “Every time.”

Jongin licks his lips, tilting his head up to give Chanyeol a fond smile. “I don’t think I’m ready for that in me yet,” he whispers. “But we can work up to it.”

Chanyeol kisses Jongin. This time it’s soft and when he pulls away, Jongin’s lips are tingling. His entire body feels limp, and he groans when Chanyeol steps back. Jongin’s legs threaten to buckle and he grabs for Chanyeol. Jongin expects them both to fall, but Chanyeol holds him up like he’s nothing, the muscles in his arms flexing.

Jongin is pretty sure he hit the jackpot. Everything about Chanyeol is so damn hot.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asks, like Jongin’s not clinging to him, their pants still around their thighs.

Jongin snorts out a laugh. “I’m peachy. But I don’t think I can use my legs.” Jongin wiggles the rest of the way out of his jeans, grimacing at the cooling wet mess on his shirt. “I could use a shower though.”

“This has to be one of the more interesting first dates I’ve ever been on,” Chanyeol tells him.

Jongin blinks up at Chanyeol, teeth sinking into his lower lip.

“Don’t worry,” Chanyeol assures him. “It’s definitely the best.”

Jongin is back to blushing, wondering how he can be so confident when getting into Chanyeol’s pants while a simple compliment makes his ears turn red. He sighs at himself, gesturing for Chanyeol to follow him through the living room and into the bathroom. The apartment Jongin shares with Sehun isn’t large, and Jongin wrinkles his nose at the pile of Sehun’s dirty laundry that he’s left on the floor by the bathroom sink. It wouldn’t usually bother him, but he has company that he wants to impress.

Jongin turns to start the water, gasping when he feels Chanyeol behind him, a large palm flat on Jongin’s stomach. Chanyeol’s lips land on the curve of his shoulder where his the collar of his shirt has stretched.

“If it makes you more comfortable, I can leave,” Chanyeol rumbles.

Jongin surprises even himself when he spins, winding his arms around Chanyeol’s neck to keep him from going anywhere. “Please stay,” Jongin whispers. He’s never had this craving for a specific person before and he isn’t hesitant to chase it. Sure, Jongin’s thought of faceless people when he just wants someone to cuddle or hold him through the night, but these new clingy cravings are entirely Chanyeol oriented.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Chanyeol answers with a smile before he’s kissing Jongin again, a firm hand in Jongin’s hair to tip his head back.

Jongin doesn’t want to stop, settling back on his feet when they part. Chanyeol’s eyes have gone red and that pleases Jongin so much. Jongin has to remember to breathe when Chanyeol tugs his shirt off over his head, the fabric clinging to the bulging muscles of his arms before pulling free. He nearly hops into the shower behind Chanyeol with his own shirt on, shrugging out of it as an afterthought.

Jongin is naked in the shower. With Chanyeol. Who is also naked. And they still barely know each other. This is absolutely crazy. Jongin doesn’t _do this_. But he can’t find it in himself to regret a single moment of it, especially when Chanyeol pulls him under the spray with him and smiles.

With anyone else this might be awkward. They don’t speak much because Jongin is too focused on trying not to get hard at the sight of Chanyeol with cucumber melon body wash lathered all over his chest and thighs. He’s positive Chanyeol can smell it on him. He remembers Lu Han’s constant complaining when Sehun would get turned on just by being in the same room with him, whining about Sehun needing more than a damn knot.

Jongin doesn’t have clothes that will fit Chanyeol, which leaves the alpha wolf standing in Jongin’s small bedroom in a pair of cotton pants that are snug, especially around his thighs, and don’t cover his ankles.

“What now?” Jongin asks, sitting on the edge of his single bed.

Chanyeol walks over, sitting next to him. “That’s up to you,” he answers.

“What would -” Jongin pauses and turns to fold his leg on the bed, facing Chanyeol fully. “What would you be doing right now if I was a werewolf?”

Chanyeol’s eyes don’t go red, but they’re darker than they were a moment ago. He leans in close, his breath fanning hot over Jongin’s mouth. “I’d be covering you in my scent so everyone would be able to smell that you’re mine.”

Jongin’s breath hitches and he swallows. “You can do that if you want.”

“Jongin,” Chanyeol groans, closing the small distance between them.

It starts with a kiss. Chanyeol licks past Jongin’s parting lips and tastes him as his hands cup Jongin’s face. Jongin really likes this. He relaxes against Chanyeol, boneless and pliant as Chanyeol maneuvers himself over Jongin, gently pushing him up and back until he’s laying flat on the mattress.

Chanyeol’s hands are everywhere. Jongin hadn’t put on a shirt and Chanyeol’s fingers splay over his ribs as he shifts his attention from Jongin’s mouth and to his neck. He nuzzles against Jongin, a pleased rumbling vibrating through his chest when Jongin whimpers, baring his neck for the alpha. Chanyeol nips the skin beneath Jongin’s jaw with a soft growl.

Chanyeol is thorough. He touches everywhere he can reach, exploring hands dipping between Jongin’s back and the mattress, running down beneath Jongin’s pants before slipping out again. He leaves kisses across Jongin’s chest, thumbing over Jongin’s nipples and tracing fingertips down to his stomach. Jongin twists, ticklish, and Chanyeol looks up at him with such a blinding smile that Jongin’s throat closes.

No one has ever touched Jongin this way. Nothing about what Chanyeol is doing is meant to lead to sex, but it’s so alluring, so sensual that Jongin’s half hard when Chanyeol asks if he can take his pants off. Jongin nods, afraid to use his voice. Chanyeol doesn’t pay attention to his dick. He drops kisses on Jongin’s hips and thighs, thumbs spreading his legs wider as his cheek runs over the skin. Jongin is trembling, unable to stop watching.

Chanyeol mouths at the curve of his thigh, lips dragging down to his knee and back up again. His touch is everywhere, searing pathways over Jongin’s body that Jongin imagines binds them together, at least for a while. The very idea of being something that Chanyeol owns has his heart racing, a greedy desire pumping through his veins.

Chanyeol finishes with Jongin’s leg and goes for the other one, repeating his actions. When he’s finished, Jongin is panting, his cock hard and curved to his stomach. Chanyeol’s fingers are resting around his ankles and Jongin can make out the way Chanyeol’s cock is bulging in his too small pants.

Jongin wants Chanyeol to crawl over him and take him, but Chanyeol doesn’t. He prompts Jongin to roll over in a gruff voice. Jongin shivers as he obeys, his body moving before his brain catches up. He hisses when his cock brushes over his blanket, sensitive and trapped. He can’t see Chanyeol anymore, but he can feel him.

Chanyeol’s scent marking continues upward, palms hot on the backs of Jongin’s legs and butt. He kneads Jongin’s cheeks, parting them and letting them close as Jongin tenses. His fingers ball in his comforter, soft moans loud in the room with every touch, every glide of Chanyeol’s fingers over him. Jongin is wound so tight, nearly sobbing from painful arousal when Chanyeol leaves a series of kisses up his spine and to his neck.

Chanyeol settles over top of him, his body almost touching Jongin’s, but not. Jongin turns his head when Chanyeol’s nose nudges his cheek. “Chanyeol,” Jongin pleads. “Take me.” He lifts his hips, slotting his ass over Chanyeol’s cock and rubbing on it. “Please.”

Chanyeol snarls, his weight dropping on Jongin fully. Jongin lets out a surprised moan, his cock shifting over the blanket as Chanyeol ruts against his ass roughly. Chanyeol balances on a forearm, reaching down with his other arm to tug at the pants until his cock is free. Jongin feels it slide silky smooth along the crack of his ass and he shudders.

The flared tip of Chanyeol’s cock catches on Jongin’s rim and Jongin squirms, trapped and overheated, wanting everything Chanyeol will give him. “Alpha,” Jongin cries.

Chanyeol bends low, teeth catching on the back of Jongin’s neck. Jongin immediately tenses, moaning unabashedly as Chanyeol thrusts between his cheeks, rocking them both on the bed. Jongin’s cock throbs and his fingers twist harder in the blanket until Chanyeol pulls them away, linking their hands instead. Jongin clutches to him, raising his hips as much as he can in the limited space.

He can feel Chanyeol’s knot, swollen and pushing through his cheeks. Jongin grinds back on it, sweat trickling down his face and Chanyeol’s deep groans resonating through them both. Jongin screams, his arms trying to jerk down when he comes without warning, Chanyeol holding him down and speeding up his movements. Jongin’s cock is pushed further into the blanket, spurts of come pooling around it and wetting the length as Chanyeol works to his own orgasm.

Jongin tries to calm his breathing, but it’s impossible when it feels like Chanyeol is _everywhere_. “Alpha,” he calls, tightening his hold on Chanyeol’s hands. “Oh Chanyeol, _please_.”

Chanyeol jerks forward and Jongin feels come spattering up his back. Just like before, Chanyeol comes for a long time and he comes a _lot_. It drips down Jongin’s sides and Jongin lets out a groan of his own when Chanyeol smears some of it down, wiping the come coated tip of his cock along Jongin’s rim, nudging it in just enough for Jongin to feel the pressure before he’s moving away, his weight lifting off the mattress.

Chanyeol brings Jongin water and Jongin thanks him, grimacing when he shifts onto his side. There’s come on his front _and_ his back. This is something that Chanyeol seems to be proud of. “Is this another wolf thing?” Jongin asks when he sees the pleased smile on Chanyeol’s mouth.

“Yes,” Chanyeol answers. “My smell won’t be coming off you for a long time.”

Chanyeol manages to talk Jongin into letting it soak into his skin for a little while longer before he wipes it off with the already dirty blanket. Jongin pulls out another comforter, and curls up in bed, thoroughly exhausted. Chanyeol tucks Jongin against his chest, nosing his way through Jongin’s hair with a content sigh.

Chanyeol cuddles Jongin the entire night. Jongin thinks he might be in love.

 

 

Chanyeol takes Jongin on what he calls a real date two days later.

Jongin, normally, would have tried to talk Chanyeol into staying in with him, snuggling on the couch under a warm blanket as they watch a movie on the television, but a night out is something Jongin hasn’t had in so long. Plus, the less Jongin has Chanyeol in his apartment, the fewer opportunities Lu Han has to come over and complain about Chanyeol dropping an alpha scent bomb all over Jongin.

“The place reeks of possession,” Lu Han had said with a curl of his lip. “I can’t even walk inside.”

Minseok, however, had given Jongin a thumbs up behind Lu Han’s back and led the whining alpha away with promises to make plans later to meet the new alpha in Jongin’s life. Jongin would like to put that off for as long as possible. Besides, it feels wrong to let Lu Han and Minseok meet Chanyeol before Sehun does. Sehun’s his bestest best friend and he deserves to know first.

He’s still off with Joonmyun for another few days; he hasn’t called, but that’s not a surprise. Sehun will swan on home when he’s ready. Jongin gave up trying to tame that wild spirit years ago.

Jongin’s never been to a drive-in movie. It’s all very retro, with cars lined up and concession staff going car to car for popcorn and drink orders. It’s cute and Chanyeol even pulls the whole yawning and stretching his arm to rest it over Jongin’s shoulders move, although he probably hadn’t anticipated Jongin’s reaction.

A drive-in movie is sweet. And if Jongin was sitting in the dark in a car with _anyone_ else, he’d actually care about what was on the screen. It’s an old horror flick in black and white with grainy scenes and ominous music. Jongin likes those movies, but he likes Chanyeol more.

When Jongin had climbed his way directly into Chanyeol’s lap, he’d sat on the horn, letting off a honk that startled them both into freezing for a few moments. Then Chanyeol manhandled Jongin into the back seat, slotting himself neatly between Jongin’s spread legs like he’s meant to be there.

“I’m trying to woo you,” Chanyeol laughs in a whisper as Jongin slides his hands up Chanyeol’s shirt.

“You don’t have to,” Jongin promises. “You already have me.”

Chanyeol claims Jongin’s mouth in a kiss that leaves Jongin breathless and lightheaded, but still reluctant to let go. He sucks lightly on Chanyeol’s tongue, rocking his hips against Chanyeol’s as someone screams onscreen. There’s not enough room to spread out. Jongin’s knee is pushed uncomfortably into the back of the driver’s seat and his other leg is pinned to the back seat, but it’s hard to care when Chanyeol is all over him.

Jongin really hates the lack of space. He can't easily get his hands on any of the important stuff, like down the front of Chanyeol's stupidly tight jeans. He wonders why Chanyeol bothered when all Jongin can think about is peeling the denim off his long legs and making himself at home. Plus, there's the whole being out in public thing. Jongin should probably try not to get them arrested.

"This isn't going to work," Chanyeol groans even as he's rolling his hips.

Jongin can feel the hard line of Chanyeol's cock rub against his and he moans, trying to push up because he wants more. He knocks his head against the door and whines because his legs are trapped. "Take me home?" Jongin whispers, eyes slipping closed as Chanyeol's mouth runs hot down his neck.

"We're going to miss the movie," Chanyeol teases, still rocking his hips.

Jongin feels like his blood is boiling, bubbling hot and fast in his veins. "We haven't been watching anyway," Jongin reminds him. Shameless. Jongin feels shameless, greedy for everything Chanyeol will give him.

"Okay," Chanyeol breathes, resting his head on Jongin's shoulder. "Just give me a minute to calm down so I can drive."

Jongin doesn't like the idea of waiting, not when everything inside him is screaming to keep going, but the promise of going someplace where he can stretch out with Chanyeol is enticing enough for Jongin to keep his hands to himself. He watches, licking over his lips, as Chanyeol adjusts his dick in his pants before being able to climb back in the driver's seat.

Jongin, for both their sakes, stays in the back seat, the heels of his palms pressed to his eyes in an attempt to clear his head. He stays like that almost the entire drive back, letting Chanyeol open the back door and tug him out by his ankles with a smile. They both laugh, and Jongin doesn’t think twice about kissing Chanyeol right there in the parking lot, unable to care that anyone could see them.

This is what craving someone must be like. Jongin can’t think of anything other than the heat of Chanyeol’s hands on his waist, leading him up the stairs to his apartment. He barely remembers to lock the door behind him because Chanyeol is _right there_ , his mouth searching for Jongin’s and fingers sliding underneath Jongin’s shirt. His nails scratch lightly down Jongin’s back and Jongin surges forward, curling his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair to hold on as the alpha leads them down to Jongin’s bedroom.

Jongin gasps when his feet leave the floor, broad palms secure under his thighs, and he hardly has the time to appreciate the ease in which Chanyeol had lifted him before he’s pressed to his bed. The comforter is balled uncomfortably under his back and Jongin pulls it free as Chanyeol kisses down his neck, tugging on the collar of his shirt for more skin.

Jongin could go crazy from this, from the weight of Chanyeol between his legs and this heady desire to bare all of himself to the werewolf. Never did Jongin think he would be in this position, but now it’s all he wants.

Jongin fights to get Chanyeol’s shirt off, his own following as Chanyeol goes for their pants. Jongin lets out a groan as denim and cotton drag down his cock. He spreads his legs further, arms out when Chanyeol clambers back over him, his eyes red and teeth sharp. Jongin doesn’t know what he wants to touch first, but his fingers do. They travel down, his thumb sliding smooth over the tip of Chanyeol’s cock as his hand curls into a loose fist. Chanyeol isn’t completely hard anymore; Jongin is going to fix that.

Chanyeol presses his face to Jongin’s neck, breathing him in. “You still smell like me,” he rumbles, pleased. “Jongin, you have no idea what you do to me,” he groans as Jongin squeezes around the shaft of his dick.

“If it’s anything like what you do to me,” Jongin starts, pausing to gasp when Chanyeol scrapes his teeth along his neck, “then you deserve it.”

Chanyeol kisses him. It’s hard and messy, his tongue dipping between Jongin’s parted lips to taste him as Jongin strokes Chanyeol off. He can feel the knot at the base of Chanyeol’s cock, can feel the way it’s starting to swell. It makes Jongin ache, just wanting to know how it will feel inside him. He knows he’s still not ready for that yet, but that doesn’t mean he can’t do other things.

“Roll over,” Jongin breathes against Chanyeol’s mouth.

Chanyeol doesn’t question; he just does. Jongin can’t believe how easy it is, and he takes a moment to blink away his surprise before he’s moving. The last time they were both in this bed, it was Chanyeol between Jongin’s legs. It’s different this time. Jongin gets his hands on Chanyeol’s thighs, appreciating the feel of hard muscle, but that’s not what has his attention.

“Shit, Jongin,” Chanyeol curses, a deep rumbling moan filling the room after.

Jongin has the tip of Chanyeol’s cock in his mouth, his tongue lapping over the crown. He’s been wanting to do this since that first night. He sinks down, taking as much of Chanyeol’s cock into his mouth as he can. He raises, wetting the length before bobbing down again. His lips stop at Chanyeol’s knot and Jongin moans, whimpering a little at the thought of being able to get his mouth on that too.

Chanyeol’s cock slaps against his stomach when Jongin pulls away. He wipes the saliva off his chin with his arm and looks up at Chanyeol. The werewolves eyes are red now, and they’re not changing back like they usually do. Jongin can’t stop watching, his eyes locked on Chanyeol’s when he leans down, dropping a wet kiss on Chanyeol’s knot. Chanyeol hisses and his cock jerks.

“Careful,” Chanyeol warns.

“Always,” Jongin promises with a smile. He kisses Chanyeol’s knot again. It’s still swelling and Jongin licks around what he can, pleased with the hitch in Chanyeol’s breathing and the way his fingers curl in Jongin’s hair. His hand is a steady, grounding presence, but he doesn’t try to move or guide Jongin. He just holds. Tight. Jongin’s cock throbs and he reaches down between his own legs to jerk himself off as he lavishes Chanyeol’s knot with harsh sucks that have it pulsing against his lips and tongue.

Chanyeol seems pretty content with letting Jongin explore as he pleases, learning what makes the alpha moan and what makes him squirm. Jongin replaces his mouth with his hand, licking up the length of Chanyeol’s cock. Gently, then a little harder, Jongin strokes his fingers tighter around Chanyeol’s knot while sucking the crown of Chanyeol’s cock through his lips. Jongin keeps glancing up, confidence flaring inside him because Chanyeol’s eyes are still so red.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol growls in warning. Chanyeol’s grip in his hair grows tighter, trying to pull Jongin away.

Jongin whines, squeezing a little more, sucking a little harder. The knot expands one final time in Jongin’s hand and then it gives. Jongin inhales sharply as the first thick rope of come spurts into his mouth. He pulls off, releasing his own cock to stroke up and down Chanyeol’s dick as he comes. Jongin watches, _feels_ the way Chanyeol’s body goes rigid, stomach contracting just before his cock shoots more come to pool along the dip between Chanyeol’s ribs.

It’s still hard to believe that Chanyeol can come so much. Chanyeol reaches down, a tight grip on Jongin’s wrist to pull his hand from his knot when it’s over. He tugs, and Jongin nearly falls over Chanyeol, whining when his cock - still very hard and throbbing with how much he wants to come - slides over Chanyeol’s thigh.

Chanyeol kisses Jongin, breathless and hot as his tongue dips through Jongin’s lips. Chanyeol’s fingers curl around Jongin’s cock and Jongin moans, rolling his hips as Chanyeol jerks him off fast and sloppy. Jongin’s back bows and he cries out softly when he comes. It lands on Chanyeol’s hip, dripping down.

Jongin’s arms are shaky and he gingerly has to roll to the side, finally resting on his back. The ceiling spins in his vision as the dregs of his climax pulse through his veins. Beside him, Chanyeol fishes for something on the floor, finally finding something he can use to wipe the mess off himself. Jongin watches, curious.

“Does this mean you smell like me now?” he asks, remembering the way Chanyeol had scent marked him with his come.

Chanyeol pauses, eyes wide when he looks over at Jongin. “It won’t be as strong, but yes,” he finally answers. “At least temporarily.”

Jongin can’t help the pleased smile that spreads over his lips. 

“Come here,” Chanyeol rasps, holding his arms out. “I wanna cuddle the fuck out of you.”

Jongin folds himself easily into Chanyeol’s hold, perfectly happy and feeling slightly buzzed, like he’s coming down from a high but his feet can’t quite touch the ground. His head rests on Chanyeol’s chest and he listens as his heart beat evens out, fingers tapping over Chanyeol’s ribs.

“Do you have a pack?” Jongin asks quietly.

Chanyeol hums a little, shifting to push a second pillow beneath his head. “Packs haven’t been around for a long time. My kind evolved past that mentality in order to blend more easily into your world.” Chanyeol slides his fingers over Jongin’s arm, up and down, soothing. “We are always drawn to other werewolves, but we do not _need_ a pack.”

Jongin tips his head up, nose catching on Chanyeol’s jaw. “How many humans have you dated before?”

“You’re the first.” Chanyeol’s fingers now play over Jongin’s hand, linking them together.

Jongin smiles, immeasurably pleased although he doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s because both of them are going through firsts together. Chanyeol kisses his forehead and wiggles to get more comfortable in the nest of sheets they’ve made.

There’s more that Jongin wants to ask, but his head is fuzzy, his thoughts all muddled together. Chanyeol’s warmth doesn’t help either, and he falls asleep nestled in the arms of an alpha werewolf.

 

 

Sehun makes it home in the morning, unlocking the door and slipping inside silently, only for someone to immediately pull him back. Sehun lets out a whine of confusion and Jongin finally moves from where he’s curled on the side of the couch.

“Sehun?” Jongin stands, setting his mug of tea on the table before he pads over.

Sehun looks rather sheepish, standing there with Joonmyun’s arms wrapped possessively around his waist. Jongin notes the flicker of red in Joonmyun’s eyes and _oh_. Joonmyun smells Chanyeol.

“Sorry,” Jongin apologizes, shrinking in a little on himself.

Sehun is lost, but Joonmyun’s grip seems to loosen and he tilts his head. “What’s going on?” Sehun demands.

Jongin sees the way Sehun’s eyes go wide, and he knows that Chanyeol has finally walked into view. Hopefully he’s dressed, although Jongin is fast learning that once naked, Chanyeol prefers to stay that way.

“Joonmyun,” Chanyeol greets, settling comfortably behind Jongin. His fingers slide around Jongin’s waist, not quite possessive, but he makes sure both Sehun and Joonmyun see. Jongin flushes, a little embarrassed.

“Chanyeol,” Joonmyun returns, finally stepping out from behind Sehun, but keeping one arm around him. “I knew I recognized that scent. I just couldn’t place it.”

“It’s been awhile since we were one on one,” Chanyeol agrees.

“I hope I don’t seem rude, but I’m going to take Sehun back to my place,” Joonmyun tells Jongin directly.

“Why?” Sehun suddenly pipes in, his eyes still focused on Chanyeol’s hand resting just above Jongin’s hip. “I have important questions that need to be answered!”

“Later,” Joonmyun soothes, drawing Sehun closer.

Jongin nearly laughs when he sees the way Sehun just melts against Joonmyun, clearly struggling with his curiosity.

“You and I are going to have a long talk when we get to the office,” Sehun threatens, even as Joonmyun is tugging Sehun back and toward the stairs.

Jongin groans, closing the door and resting his head against it. “It’s the territorial thing, right?” he asks.

Chanyeol rests his chin on Jongin’s shoulder. “Yeah. Your apartment smells like me and Sehun coming inside would probably drive Joonmyun crazy.”

Jongin doesn’t have time to deal with this. He still hasn’t gotten ready for work yet, and the longer Chanyeol is around, the less inclined Jongin is to get dressed and leave. He turns, looking up at Chanyeol who is gazing at him so adoringly that Jongin’s knees feel weak. “If you don’t stop looking at me like that, I’m gonna lose my job,” Jongin whispers.

Chanyeol kisses him, soft and warm and lingering even after he pulls away. “Don’t worry,” he rumbles, thumb brushing over Jongin’s cheek. “I’d take care of you.”

 

 

Jongin’s lips are still tingling when he makes it to work, having managed to get dressed just in time. Chanyeol had offered to drive him, and because he’d saved so much time by not taking the bus, Jongin had spent the extra ten minutes making out in the driver’s seat of Chanyeol’s car.

The moment he takes a seat at his desk, Sehun pounces.

“I need his name, date of birth, occupation and references,” Sehun demands.

“Do I go crazy when you start dating someone? No.”

“That’s because I am always dating,” Sehun scoffs with a roll of his eyes. “You don’t. You never date. I think there was the one girl in high school and then that guy sophomore year of college, but that’s it. I have to make sure he’s good enough. Best friend duties.”

“Oh he’s definitely good enough,” Jongin says under his breath. It just sucks for him that Sehun has exceptional hearing.

“Life changing, isn’t it?” Sehun asks, a predatory smile on his face. “I’d always hoped you’d come to see the wonders of a knot.”

Jongin feels his cheeks heating even if there’s no one else around to hear them. “We haven’t actually had sex though,” Jongin admits.

Sehun nearly falls off his perch on Jongin’s desk. “Then what the fuck have you been doing? Cuddling?”

“I’m a cuddler!” Jongin proclaims, affronted. “And we’ve done other things. Just not that yet.”

Sehun’s eyes are twinkling and that never leads anywhere good. “Just wait. You won’t be able to walk for a day, but it will change your life.”

Jongin scrunches his nose. “That doesn’t sound very pleasant.”

Sehun narrows his eyes. “I do have a question though,” he begins, and Jongin doesn’t have a good feeling about this. “When and where did you meet Chanyeol? Joonmyun says he’s an alpha.”

“That’s two questions,” Jongin sniffs.

“You sneaky shit,” Sehun hisses out in a whisper. “You went back to the club.”

“I met him the night you dragged me,” Jongin tells him. “I only went back to continue the conversation we’d started.”

Sehun raises his eyebrows. “Must have been one hell of a conversation to get your ass out there. I’m impressed. I didn’t think you’d ever be interested enough in someone to be so bold. My baby Jonginnie is growing up!”

Sehun is off Jongin’s desk and now pinching his cheeks obnoxiously. Jongin swats at him, trying to get away from Sehun’s grabby hands. He can’t really be too put out at Sehun’s reaction because his friend is genuinely happy for him. Besides, Sehun has a point. Jongin never expected to find someone he felt so strongly for that he’d step out of his comfort zone either.

“So,” Sehun begins, making himself at home on Jongin’s lap, ignoring the fact that they’re at _work_ and should probably be doing their _jobs_. “I want to hear everything about him.”

There’s no way Jongin is getting out of this. “Lunch,” he promises. “At least let me eat while you pump me for information.”

Sehun gets this gleam in his eye that Jongin decidedly does not like. “That seems counterproductive, but sure. I’ll buy.”

 

 

When Jongin envisioned introducing his not-yet-boyfriend, who he is still hoping to _be_ with in the future, to his friends, he thought there’d be more congratulating and less . . . posturing. Sehun might have been drooling when he asked to feel Chanyeol’s arm muscles; Jongin knows he was doing it to be a shit, but also because Sehun has always had a thing for guys who can pick him up with ease.

Jongin figured he could handle things if the worst was Sehun getting handsy with Chanyeol, but he hadn’t anticipated Lu Han going all dominant alpha. Jongin should have bought those thick plastic covers for his furniture because at this rate, Lu Han is going to break everything in an attempt to scare Chanyeol.

Minseok thinks it’s hilarious, Sehun is riveted by the blatant displays of strength of both parties and Jongin, well, he’s worried for the stability of his coffee table. It’s not a high quality table and the legs wobble dangerously as Chanyeol and Lu Han _arm wrestle_. It’s so juvenile, but Chanyeol’s chest had puffed out when Lu Han challenged him and Jongin is sending Lu Han the bill. In fact, he’s going to overcharge him for emotional distress.

Jongin does have to admit that Chanyeol is pretty fucking hot when he’s acting all tough guy, refusing to back down from Lu Han. He supposes it’s quite sweet that Lu Han is being protective and Chanyeol is earning his right to take over. Too bad Lu Han doesn’t have an actual say in who Jongin chooses to be with. But he lets them continue, even at the risk of his coffee table. He’s just happy Joonmyun hadn’t come along with Sehun.

Lu Han’s arm wavers, slowly moving down toward the table. Jongin watches the scene as if it were in slow motion, a pivotal moment in a movie or something cliche, as if there was an actual transfer of power. He does feel pride in the way Chanyeol steadily forces Lu Han’s hand down. It is nearly to the surface of the shaky table when Lu Han appears to get the advantage again. It doesn’t take long for Lu Han to have Chanyeol on the ropes, finally pushing hard enough for Chanyeol’s knuckles to graze the surface of the table.

Lu Han jumps up in victory as Chanyeol sends Jongin a wink. He let Lu Han win. The only person who doesn’t know that is Lu Han.

“Know that if you hurt our Jongin, it won’t just be Lu Han who comes after you,” Minseok comments. Despite the calm way he said it and the neutral expression on his face, the threat comes off as very real.

From the way Chanyeol curls in on himself just a little, Jongin is inclined to believe that Chanyeol is more frightened of Minseok than he is of Lu Han. Jongin is endeared. And when Chanyeol takes his place beside him on the couch again, Jongin doesn’t hesitate to curve himself on Chanyeol’s side, pleased when Chanyeol takes his hand.

Sehun edges closer to Chanyeol’s other side, which makes Lu Han laugh even as Jongin leans over Chanyeol’s lap with a glare. “You have your own,” he tells Sehun.

“He’s not interested in Chanyeol,” Minseok states with a broad grin.

Jongin blinks up at Chanyeol, confused.

Chanyeol reaches up to smooth between Jongin’s eyebrows with a chuckle of his own. “Sehun is hoping to get a rise out of Joonmyun,” Chanyeol informs him.

Sehun nods, sliding that much closer to Chanyeol. It’s not enough to touch him, but he’s bound to smell of the alpha by the time Joonmyun drops by to pick him up. Jongin has always known that Sehun likes to toe the line, pushing at boundaries to see how far he can go before they snap. It makes sense that he’d do that with Joonmyun too. He should have figured it out.

“Speaking of,” Lu Han begins, “When do _I_ get to meet Joonmyun?”

“Um.” Sehun licks his lips and glances at Jongin like he wants help. Jongin has no idea what’s going on. “Never?” Sehun supplies.

Lu Han narrows his eyes. “Why not? I _am_ the reason you two got together.”

Sehun lets out a laugh that’s less amused and more panicked. “Yeah, well, I told him that. And he kinda went all alpha with the red eyes and growling at the mention of you knotting me so. Never.”

“I’m insulted that you don’t think I can take care of myself,” Lu Han sniffs.

“Maybe it’d be best not to antagonize another alpha until he’s more settled,” Minseok suggests. “Let him make his mark on Sehun, and then he won’t feel threatened.”

Lu Han is all set to protest when Minseok leans in to whisper something in his ear. The determined set to Lu Han’s jaw slackens and his eyes sort of glaze over. Jongin doesn’t want to know what Minseok said, but it has completely diffused the alpha. Chanyeol, however, is highly amused.

It’s not surprising that Lu Han decides it’s time for him and Minseok to leave. Jongin notices that the tips of Lu Han’s ears have gone red and Chanyeol is wrinkling his nose.

“It was lovely meeting you,” Minseok tells Chanyeol. “Hopefully next time Lu Han will behave.”

The door shuts behind them and Sehun lets out a deep breath. “Anyone else feeling stuffy? I’m feeling stuffy. I’m gonna call Joonmyun.” He hightails it out of the living room, closing himself in his bedroom.

Jongin has no idea what just happened. But that’s alright because now he’s alone with Chanyeol and that’s always a good thing. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Jongin asks with a laugh.

Chanyeol chuckles, shaking his head. “Not so bad,” he agrees. “It’s good that you have friends who care so much about you.”

“You didn’t feel threatened or unwanted, did you?”

“No!” Chanyeol assures Jongin. “Lu Han was just posturing. He seems like a genuinely good guy.”

“That’s a relief.” Jongin slumps back on the couch with a sigh. He’s glad that things went well. The knot of nerves in his stomach is already unraveling. He feels silly having been so nervous, but he’s serious about Chanyeol, which means he’s paranoid that everything is going to go wrong

Chanyeol peers over at Jongin, turning to face him. “Hey, you weren’t really worried about Lu Han scaring me off, were you?”

Jongin shrugs a little, feeling sheepish.

Chanyeol shakes his head. “It’s going to take a lot more than that for me to let you go.”

Jongin smiles. He can’t help it. His heart stutters and trips over itself and Chanyeol is already leaning down when Jongin reaches out to grab him and bring him in for a kiss. He’s still smiling when Chanyeol nips at his lips, pushing Jongin down onto the couch and settling over him. His thigh slides between Jongin’s, and suddenly it’s very hot in the room.

Jongin forgets that Sehun is in the other room, his head fogged with nothing but Chanyeol and everything he makes him feel. His chest feels heavy, but his heart is light as Chanyeol kisses him breathless. When Chanyeol pulls away, Jongin whines and tries to bring him back in. “I’m not done kissing you,” Jongin pouts.

“I’m not stopping,” Chanyeol says. “But we should put this on pause until Joonmyun picks up Sehun. He’s already on his way.” Chanyeol slides his palm up the curve of Jongin’s hip and waist, tapping his fingers. “As soon as Sehun is gone, you’re mine.”

Chanyeol’s eyes go red for a moment and Jongin sucks in a sharp breath. Joonmyun needs to hurry the fuck up.

It takes a full fifteen minutes before Sehun is scuttling out the door, and by that point, Chanyeol has already made himself comfortable between Jongin’s legs. As soon as Sehun is gone, Chanyeol goes right for Jongin’s pants, while Jongin’s fingers get twisted in the fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt, trying to pull it over his head. They nearly fall off the couch; Jongin is laughing from their almost accident when it abruptly cuts off.

Jongin lets out a strangled moan, staring down at how Chanyeol’s lips looks so pretty wrapped around the head of his cock. Chanyeol hums, a low vibrating sound that travels through Jongin and leaves molten gold in its wake. Jongin can’t stop watching, enraptured at the slow, burning pace of Chanyeol’s mouth moving slick up and down his cock.

He curls his fingers into the cushion beneath him, gasping and trying not to rock into the warmth of Chanyeol’s glorious mouth. Chanyeol makes these pleased noises that have Jongin going crazy. He wants so much more, but he also doesn’t want this to stop. Chanyeol seems determined to deprive Jongin of his sanity, and Jongin is willing to let him.

Chanyeol pulls off Jongin’s cock, his lips red and slick and his heavy stare settled on Jongin’s face. Jongin whimpers, reaching down to pull him up. He jerks when Chanyeol’s chest runs over his cock as Chanyeol takes his place over Jongin, dipping to kiss him.

“Want you in me,” Jongin whispers against Chanyeol’s mouth.

Chanyeol stops entirely, lifting away even as Jongin tries to pull him back to him. “You mean - ?”

Jongin inhales a shaky breath. “Not that,” he confesses, even if the idea does sound enticing. He’s just not one hundred percent about taking Chanyeol’s knot yet.

“Okay,” Chanyeol tells him, dropping a kiss on Jongin’s lips. “But let’s move to a bed,” he says with a smile. “I’m afraid this couch might break.”

Jongin isn’t nervous about sex. At least, he’s not when it’s with Chanyeol. But the idea of having more than a hand or a mouth on him has Jongin’s stomach clenching in anticipation. He kicks the rest of the way out of his pants and underwear, crawling onto his bed before turning.

Chanyeol doesn’t bother with the door. He’s on top of Jongin in an instant, stealing his breath with a kiss as his hands run beneath Jongin’s shirt, lifting until it pulls over his head. Jongin tugs at Chanyeol’s pants just as eagerly, falling onto the bed after because Chanyeol has his mouth on Jongin’s neck, his teeth scraping over sensitive skin.

Jongin moans, his cock throbbing as it rubs against Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol leaves a fiery trail of kisses down Jongin’s chest and stomach, his hands pinning Jongin’s hips to the bed when he noses down Jongin’s dick, mouthing at his balls. Jongin tries to twist, breathless as he grasps desperately at Chanyeol’s hair. Strands of auburn curl in Jongin’s fingers and he pulls when Chanyeol spreads his legs further, licking over his rim with a strong swipe of his tongue.

Jongin nearly sobs at how good it feels, toes curling in the air as he rests his knees over Chanyeol’s shoulders. There’s a sticky mess of precome on his stomach and he can’t see Chanyeol’s face, but he can imagine how bright his eyes must be, his alpha wolf surging forward to claim him.

Chanyeol pauses a moment later and when he raises his head, yes, his eyes are red. “Lube?” he questions.

Jongin blindly reaches for the spot between his bed and the headboard, grabbing the bottle. He hasn’t had to use it since his first night with Chanyeol. The alpha keeps him sexually satisfied in every way.

Jongin grabs behind his knees when Chanyeol sits up, his eyes trained on Chanyeol’s cock and the bulge at the base where it’s already beginning to swell. He swallows, his tongue thick. He really does want to experience it. Just not right now. He needs to be ready, but this is a great start.

Chanyeol’s fingers are slick and cool, prodding softly around Jongin’s rim before he slips two in at once. Jongin clenches around them with a low moan. Chanyeol looks smug about it. Jongin’s smacks his arm, holding to Chanyeol’s arm to ground himself as Chanyeol works his fingers apart.

Sometimes Jongin can hardly believe how hot Chanyeol really is. Especially like this. His bicep flexes as he pumps his fingers in and out of Jongin, his chest heaving as he breathes, his tongue swiping over his ruddy lips and his hair fallen over his wolf eyes. It would be so easy to come just like this.

The loss of Chanyeol’s fingers has Jongin clenching around air, his hips lifting off the mattress involuntarily as he releases his legs. It isn’t long before Chanyeol has his palm pressed to the inside of Jongin’s thigh, spreading his legs again. Jongin groans at the sight of Chanyeol’s cock; it’s shining with lube, and his knot has definitely gotten bigger.

Chanyeol slides his cock through Jongin’s cheeks, then pushes the tip against Jongin’s rim. Jongin relaxes almost immediately, drawing his legs up and around Chanyeol’s hips to urge him forward. The noise Chanyeol makes when the crown of his cock sinks into Jongin is the hottest thing Jongin’s ever heard. It’s almost a growl, and it rumbles through Chanyeol’s chest. His nails bite into Jongin’s skin as he slides in as far as he can. Jongin can feel Chanyeol’s knot pressed to his rim and he whimpers.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol groans. He raises a hand to Jongin’s face, his thumb caressing over Jongin’s lower lip. Jongin flicks his tongue against it, sucking Chanyeol’s thumb into his mouth. Chanyeol hisses, slowly beginning to slide his cock out.

Chanyeol is a careful, generous lover. He goes slow, giving Jongin the chance to adjust to his size until Jongin is rocking down on his cock, urging Chanyeol to go faster with soft pleas and tightening thighs. Chanyeol rests his weight on his forearms, dipping to kiss Jongin again. His pace is quicker now, his hips smacking against Jongin’s ass with every thrust. He can’t go all the way, but it’s enough.

Jongin hooks his arm around Chanyeol’s neck, moaning and clenching around Chanyeol’s cock as he’s flooded with pleasure. Chanyeol makes him feel so much, and not just physically. Jongin’s never felt so taken care of, so _desired_ as a person. Chanyeol treats him like he’s the most precious person in the world and Jongin’s heart swells with it. He wants to show Chanyeol that he wants him just as much. He just doesn’t know how.

Chanyeol moans Jongin’s name into his mouth, his face pinched with pleasure as he fucks into Jongin faster. Jongin can feel his knot push on his rim before the pressure is gone. It’s a new kind of maddening tease. One day, Jongin is going to open himself up for Chanyeol.

“ _Jongin, Jongin, Jongin,_ ” Chanyeol chants, his hips slamming forward unceasingly.

Jongin runs a palm down his cock, caging his balls in his fingers as the heel of his palm pushes at the base of his cock. The added stimulation has him clenching around Chanyeol’s cock harder, the rush it gives him almost enough to get him there. Chanyeol _pushes_ and his knot feels thick and hot against Jongin’s rim, the pressure just _right_.

Jongin’s spine bows off the bed and a tear slips from his eye as he comes in streaks up his chest. He can feel his muscles locking, and Chanyeol grunts as he thrusts his cock in and out of the added resistance. Chanyeol’s mouth latches onto Jongin’s neck, his teeth a welcome scrape on his skin as he shudders and shakes.

Jongin feels fuzzy, his head light, and heart so full it could burst. Chanyeol bites - not enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a mark. Jongin whines, petulant and loud, when Chanyeol pulls out, his cock sliding over Jongin’s ball and up to his stomach. Only a moment later, warm come spurts onto him as Chanyeol rubs his cock over Jongin’s skin.

Jongin cups Chanyeol’s face, kissing him softly across his lips, brushing the sweaty hair from his face so Jongin can see into his eyes. They’re a gorgeous brown, drawing Jongin in. Chanyeol ducks his head after a moment, nuzzling Jongin’s neck to stay as his hips jerk through the next wave of his orgasm. It’s going to be at least an hour before Chanyeol is going to let Jongin out of bed, so Jongin closes his eyes, sighing softly, content. His fingers slide into Chanyeol’s hair, playing with the strands on the back of Chanyeol’s neck.

This intimacy, this closeness, is what Jongin’s always craved. He hopes he can keep it always.

 

 

It’s a little odd being out during his lunch break. The furthest Jongin usually goes is across the street to the sandwich shop that Sehun likes to eat in, and that’s only if he hasn’t brought something from home. Today, however, Jongin is meeting Chanyeol for lunch. Chanyeol had asked him this morning - after getting out of Jongin’s bed, and before bothering to put on clothes. Jongin was too busy staring at Chanyeol’s thighs to say no.

Now Jongin is standing outside his building, hands in his pockets as he waits for Chanyeol to get here. He’s not late. Jongin was just early. Sehun called it cute and Jongin had stuck his tongue out at him. At least Jongin doesn’t lock himself in the third floor storage closet to have phone sex with Chanyeol. Jongin had heard Sehun once and he’d left with red cheeks and an insight into Sehun’s sex life that he never needed to know.

Chanyeol pulls up right on time. Jongin moves toward his car to hop in, but Chanyeol is already stepping out to open the door for him. Jongin takes one look at Chanyeol and nearly falls to his knees on the sidewalk. He’s always thought Chanyeol was too hot for his own good, but Chanyeol wearing a _suit_ is ten times worse.

Instead of getting into the car, Jongin walks over to Chanyeol and kisses him first. He doesn’t care that they’re standing out in the open, where people he works with could see. When he breaks away, Chanyeol looks a bit starstruck.

“I should do this more often,” Chanyeol teases.

“You should.” Jongin finally gets in the car, his eyes on Chanyeol as he slides into the driver’s seat. “If we weren’t in full view of the public, I’d have my hands in your pants already,” Jongin informs Chanyeol as he’s pulling out into traffic. Chanyeol hits the brakes a little too hard and the car behind them lays on the horn. Jongin laughs.

Chanyeol takes Jongin to a chicken place that’s tucked down a side street. There are plastic tables and chairs set up outside and that’s where they end up sitting. The shop and the area around it don’t appear to be anything special, but the chicken is _amazing_. Jongin moans when he gets his first bite, tongue swiping at the grease that threatens to trail down his chin.

“You keep that up and I’m going to get jealous,” Chanyeol laughs.

“Chicken can’t replace you,” Jongin assures him. “But it would also not leave marks on my neck where my best friend can see and mock me for hours.” Jongin levels Chanyeol with an unimpressed stare. It’s been nearly a week since Chanyeol bit hard enough to leave a bruise and the yellowing skin is still obvious.

“You like when I leave marks,” Chanyeol fires back, looking far too smug. And he’s not wrong. Jongin’s thighs are littered with hickeys and other possessive marks that Chanyeol’s left in his wake over the last week.

“Not visible ones,” Jongin grumps, shifting in his seat.

Chanyeol still seems pleased with himself. Jongin wrinkles his nose as he takes another bite of chicken, popping his thumb in his mouth to lick it clean after. He knows Chanyeol is watching him.

Chanyeol clears his throat. “So, there’s a reason I brought you here,” he begins.

“Are you planning to take advantage of me in a dirty back alley?” Jongin asks, a sly smile on his lips.

Chanyeol snorts. “You deserve egyptian cotton beneath you, not dirty asphalt.”

“Wow.” Jongin sits back, chicken forgotten momentarily. His chest feels heavy, and there goes his heart.

“What I wanted to say,” Chanyeol starts again, “is that I’d like to introduce you to my friends. This weekend.” When Jongin doesn’t answer, too busy getting horribly nervous, Chanyeol continues. “I’ve met your friends, and it makes sense for you to meet mine. I mean, I’m serious about you, so this seems like the next logical step.”

How is Jongin supposed to say no to that?

 

 

Chanyeol has more friends than Jongin does.

He recognizes Baekhyun from the one time at the club, but the others are completely new faces. Jongin doesn’t do new faces well. Chanyeol keeps Jongin tucked to his side, an arm secure around Jongin’s waist. Possessive and protective. It calms Jongin enough to not turn and run.

Chanyeol chose a neutral location - a bar not far from Jongin’s apartment that Jongin had mentioned before. Jongin used to come here with Sehun, but that was a while ago - pre-werewolf discovery. And now he’s here again, staring at a cluster of people who are all werewolves, which means they can all probably pick up on how nervous he is. It just makes him more nervous.

Chanyeol does the introductions, and each one waves as he calls their name - Baekhyun, Yifan, Jackson, Jinah, and Jongdae. They’re all stuffed into a half-circle booth, happily jammed practically on top of each other with their drinks in hand. There’s already empty bottles in the middle of the table.

“I’m going to grab some drinks for us,” Chanyeol tells Jongin. Jongin tightens his hold on Chanyeol instinctively.

“Don’t worry,” Baekhyun announces, standing to put his hand on Jongin’s shoulder. “We’ll take care of him while you’re gone.”

Jongin looks between Chanyeol and Baekhyun, wondering which fate is worse - being alone with werewolves he doesn’t know or looking like a coward in front of everyone who can influence Chanyeol to dump him. Chanyeol lets Jongin make the choice and Jongin still isn’t sure, but he releases his grip on Chanyeol and gives him a reassuring smile.

Baekhyun leans in. “We’re not that bad,” he whispers. “I promise.”

Jongin looks at Baekhyun, and despite the way the lights glint off the points of his canines when he smiles, he looks like a friendly, if not mischievous guy. He motions for Jongin to follow and Baekhyun slides back into the booth, leaving enough space for Jongin to sit beside him.

As soon as Jongin does, all eyes are on him.

“You smell like Chanyeol rubbed himself all over you,” Jongdae comments with a smile. “That’s so precious.”

The person next to Jongdae - Jinah - elbows Jongdae in the side. “Be nice. Jongin must be someone special if he caught Chanyeol’s eye. Let them be happy,” she chides.

“I’m not making fun of them,” Jongdae counters with a pout.

Baekhyun snorts, raising his beer to his lips and draining half of it in one go. “We’re not going to bite,” Baekhyun tells Jongin. “It’s just nice to see Chanyeol so happy lately and we wanted to know the cause.”

Jongin thinks he’s been complimented, and he smiles, feeling a little more relaxed. Chanyeol makes his return and suddenly, Jongin is sitting halfway on Chanyeol’s lap with Baekhyun pressed against his other side. They all raise their bottles and toast to finally getting to meet Jongin. Chanyeol is beaming and Jongin can’t help but be happy.

They sit in the bar for hours.

It turns out that Chanyeol’s friends are really just like everyone else’s friends. They like to give each other shit, and bring up embarrassing stories, but they’re supportive and familiar with each other. More than once, Jongin feels a pang of longing when he sees the way they interact as a group. He’s never really had that. He has Sehun mostly now that all of Lu Han’s time is spent with Minseok, and Sehun has lots of friends, but those are Sehun’s friends, not Jongin’s.

Jongin wants to know Chanyeol’s friends. He wants to be their friend too, and after two full bottles of beer, Jongin is open enough to laugh along with them, answering questions about his life and offering information about himself that he normally wouldn’t say. It helps that Chanyeol has his arm around Jongin’s waist, and his chin resting on Jongin’s shoulder.

The table fills with empty beer bottles, and yet Jongin is pretty sure he’s the only one who feels anything. He’s pleasantly tipsy, leaning back on Chanyeol with a grin as Jackson tells him the story of the time Chanyeol freaked out when he ran into a full-sized stuffed grizzly bear during a holiday exhibit at a mall. He’d tackled the bear to the ground and shredded it before realizing it wasn’t real. Jongin can’t stop giggling at the mental image of a pouting Chanyeol being dragged out by mall security.

Yifan brings up the time they all went on a hunt and found several porcupines instead, and while his arms are waving in the air as he demonstrates Chanyeol’s reaction to taking quills in the snout, Jongin realizes he’s never given thought to Chanyeol as an actual wolf. He’s heard the word werewolf, and he associates it with someone who can turn into a wolf. Lu Han has certainly talked about it, but never demonstrated.

Now he’s curious. He turns, poking Chanyeol on the chest. “You should show me,” he tells Chanyeol, expecting him to know exactly what Jongin means.

Chanyeol blinks at him. “I’m not going to purposely track down a porcupine ever again,” Chanyeol replies.

Baekhyun bursts out laughing. “I think he means your wolf,” he says. “He got this glazed over expression when Yifan mentioned it. I can’t believe you haven’t shown him yet.”

“Yeah,” Jongin asserts. “I can’t believe you haven’t shown me yet!”

Baekhyun nearly tips over onto Yifan, who barely moves his drink out of the way in time. Jinah reaches over both Jackson and Yifan to thump Baekhyun’s ear which has him howling in laughter. Jongin doesn’t understand what’s so funny.

Chanyeol just holds him closer, whispering in his ear. “Ask me later,” he says. “I’ll show you.”

Jongin wiggles happily, reaching for Chanyeol’s beer. Chanyeol moves it out of his reach before Jongin can get to it. “Hey!” Jongin calls, frowning.

“A hungover Jongin is a grumpy Jongin,” Chanyeol explains. “You told me not to let you drink too much.”

Jongin sighs, but Chanyeol’s right. He still has work tomorrow and if he goes in hungover, Sehun is going to be a pestering shit about it for hours. Jongin kisses Chanyeol on the cheek. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

A series of _awwwws_ go around the table and Jongin blushes.

Tonight hasn’t been bad at all. Jongin feels like he’s made a step in the right direction, especially when Baekhyun adds his number to Jongin’s phone, promising to dish the really good Chanyeol gossip later when Chanyeol isn’t around. Jongin thinks he’s really going to like Baekhyun.

 

 

“You’re sure about this?” Chanyeol asks for the hundredth time in the last few hours.

Jongin gives him a look, folding his arms across his chest as he leans back on the couch. “If you don’t want to, I’m not going to pressure you -”

“That’s not it,” Chanyeol interrupts. He walks over, dropping to his knees and wedging himself between Jongin’s legs, palms warm on the outside of Jongin’s thighs. “I just want _you_ to be sure. I don’t want you to get scared.”

“It’s you, Chanyeol,” Jongin tells him softly, leaning forward to cup Chanyeol’s face. “I’m not going anywhere.” He kisses Chanyeol gently, but Chanyeol pulls him in for more, his mouth burning and insistent. Jongin’s heart is climbing his throat, his kiss just as passionate as Chanyeol’s as he tries to convey that he really isn’t leaving. He’s too addicted to Chanyeol. His place is here.

When Chanyeol leans away, he looks wild, satisfied. Jongin slumps back on the couch, breathless. Chanyeol takes a few steps back so he’s standing in the middle of the room again. It’s a little out of place, but that’s because Jongin is used to Chanyeol being in Jongin’s apartment. They’re not in Jongin’s apartment today.

When Jongin asked Chanyeol if he could see his wolf, Chanyeol had explained that it would be best if they did it someplace that won’t cause a commotion. Jongin didn’t even realize there was a network of werewolf safe havens in the city, much less that Chanyeol lives in a large house that’s part of a werewolf only subdivision. It’s not the type of place he would have expected Chanyeol to own, but when he saw the inside, he made the connection.

It’s full of warm colors, a collection of mismatching furniture and decorations that are all just so Chanyeol that Jongin hadn’t felt uncomfortable at all. There’s a fur rug in the center of the living room - fake, Chanyeol had told him with a laugh. Chanyeol stands on it now, tugging his shirt off over his head and tossing it onto the nearby armchair.

Jongin licks his lips, enjoying the view of Chanyeol stripping down entirely.

“Is it going to hurt?” Jongin asks, suddenly worried that he’s asking Chanyeol to do something that won’t be pleasant.

Chanyeol smiles. “Not at all. My body is made for this.”

“Okay,” Jongin breathes, sitting on the edge of the couch now.

Chanyeol rolls his shoulders, tipping his head back and stretching his arms outward. When he looks at Jongin again, his eyes are red and Jongin can see the shift of his muscles beneath his skin.

Jongin watches, fascinated and in awe as Chanyeol falls to his knees, lurching forward onto his hands just as the animal begins to take him. It happens so quickly that Jongin only sees skin, and suddenly there’s fur, claws pushing through fingertips and Chanyeol’s jaw elongating, his hair receding.

In a matter of seconds, Chanyeol is gone and a large russet wolf is standing in his place. The wolf whines, lowering on its front paws as its eyes focus on Jongin. Jongin slides off the couch and onto the floor, slowly raising his hand. “Chanyeol?” he asks.

The wolf cautiously pads over to Jongin, letting Jongin slide his fingers through the fur on its head. Chanyeol pushes closer until he’s nuzzling against Jongin’s neck and Jongin has a lap full of oversized dog. He laughs when Chanyeol licks the side of his face, relaxing under Chanyeol who seems content just where he is.

Chanyeol in any form is a snuggler.

He seems content to push Jongin around until he’s lying on the floor and Chanyeol can drape over him, occasionally licking at Jongin’s face. Jongin likes the feel of Chanyeol’s fur between his fingers, petting everywhere he can reach.

He knows he should probably be at least a little frightened. After all, there’s a supernatural creature that’s known to be violent now cuddling him on the floor, but it’s Chanyeol. It’s _Chanyeol_ who makes Jongin feel safe and desired. This is part of who Chanyeol is and Jongin accepts all of him.

Eventually, Jongin’s back begins to ache from being on the floor. He groans and huffs as he attempts to shove Chanyeol off of him so he can sit up. Chanyeol reluctantly slides off Jongin who then sits up, letting out a pained noise as he holds his lower back. “Maybe the floor wasn’t such a good idea,” he mumbles.

Chanyeol whines, nudging against Jongin with his nose. Jongin watches as Chanyeol then darts off toward the stairs. He slowly lifts onto his feet, really regretting the choice of location before stumbling forward after Chanyeol. Jongin finds him upstairs, standing in his bedroom. As a human.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol say. His voice is gruff, and he still has a wild look to him. He’s breathing heavily, his body covered in a sheen of sweat that glistens in the moonlight that spills through the curtains.

“I’m fine,” Jongin assures him. “I just need to lay down.”

Chanyeol decides that Jongin should be naked to get on his bed, so he strips him down as Jongin laughs, stepping out of his jeans. He gladly lets Chanyeol push him down on the bed after, moaning aloud at how soft Chanyeol’s blankets are.

“I’m never getting out of your bed now,” Jongin tells Chanyeol, wiggling his hips as he gets comfortable.

Chanyeol gets this predatory grin on his face that has Jongin heating with arousal. “I’m good with that,” he whispers, resting his weight on Jongin before kissing him.

Jongin has never felt more wanted in his life, or more comfortable. Seriously, he could live on Chanyeol’s bed. The mattress dips beneath him and the blankets shift soft over his exposed skin. It’s also really nice to have Chanyeol’s hands roaming down between his legs, and Jongin gasps out his name, hips lifting into his touch.

“Gonna make you feel better,” Chanyeol promises.

And Chanyeol does. He flips Jongin onto his stomach and massages out the knots, fingers pressing into muscle until Jongin is putty in his hands. Those nimble fingers then open Jongin up for Chanyeol’s slick cock, pressing inside Jongin slowly. Jongin’s knees spread wide and he moans Chanyeol’s praises for almost an hour before they both come.

Jongin falls asleep in Chanyeol’s embrace, the happiest he’s been in a long time.

 

 

“Can we talk?”

Jongin peers over at Sehun, gesturing for him to come in. Sehun flops right on Jongin’s bed next to him, his hair bouncing in his face.

“If this is about not having food in the fridge, that’s not my fault,” Jongin starts, tugging one of his shirts - now unfolded - from under Sehun’s leg. He’s planning to spend the weekend at Chanyeol’s and he’s in the middle of packing.

“There’s no food?” Sehun questions. “I haven’t looked. I eat at Joonmyun’s.” Sehun lifts his leg when Jongin attempts to grab another shirt he’s sitting on. “That’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Joonmyun?” Jongin asks, picking lint off the shirt.

“ _Staying_ at Joonmyun’s,” Sehun clarifies. “Our lease is up in just over a month.”

Jongin pauses, now looking at his best friend who is chewing on his lip nervously. Jongin’s chest feels tight suddenly. Ever since they left home and went to college, Sehun and Jongin have always lived together. All through school and into their careers, they’ve _always_ been roommates. The idea of not being in the same home as Sehun makes Jongin feel sick to his stomach.

“I want to move in with Joonmyun,” Sehun states. “I know it’s fast. I also know that I love him.” Sehun sighs and pushes his hair out of his face. “But if you don’t want me to go, I won’t.”

“You can’t let me hold you back,” Jongin blurts out. “That wouldn’t be fair.”

“You’re the most important person in my life,” Sehun says. “You always have been. If you need me here with you, I’m staying.”

Jongin swallows the urge to cry. Sehun isn’t usually so open about his emotions, but when he is, he goes right for the heart. “You know,” he begins, giving Sehun a smile, “I’m not a kid. I’m a grown man and I can live on my own.”

Sehun squints. “Can you?”

“Asshat,” Jongin laughs, picking up one of the shirts from his bag and flicking it at Sehun. Sehun grabs at it, yanking on the fabric so Jongin is pulled with it. He ends up half on Sehun’s lap.

“I’m serious,” Sehun says, letting go of the shirt so he can scratch through Jongin’s hair. “I know you. You don’t do change well. And if it’s too much for you, I’ll put off moving out.”

“I want you to follow your heart,” Jongin says, rolling so he’s looking up at Sehun. “You’ve wanted what you have with Joonmyun for a long time. If you feel ready to move in with him, do it.”

“But what about you?”

“I have Chanyeol,” Jongin shrugs. “And it’s not like you’re moving to Mars. We’ll still see each other at work. We’ll just have to add in date nights so you don’t miss me too horribly.”

“My first love!” Sehun yells, then leans down to crush Jongin in a bear hug. “If you and Chanyeol don’t work out, you can move in with me and Joonmyun.”

Jongin elbows Sehun in the ribs.

 

 

Chanyeol, as it turns out, is a decent cook. He’d mentioned it before, but Jongin never thought much of it. Jongin’s not talented when it comes to being in a kitchen, so having a full home-cooked meal is a treat. It’s all very comfortable and mellow.

Chanyeol has a sunroom that overlooks the backyard, and that’s where they eat, sitting on the same side of the table as they watch the sun set. It’s incredibly romantic, and Jongin feels fuzzy all over. Dessert is pie - store bought, Chanyeol admits with a sheepish grin - with Jongin’s legs thrown over Chanyeol’s lap as Chanyeol feeds him.

“I could get used to this,” Jongin comments, rubbing his full stomach. Chanyeol wraps an arm around his waist, hauling Jongin the rest of the way onto his lap.

“Really?” Chanyeol murmurs, his lips brushing the shell of Jongin’s ear.

It sends a pleasant shiver all the way to Jongin’s toes. He hums, turning his head to give Chanyeol a soft kiss.

“Are you happy?” Chanyeol asks.

Jongin tilts his head, eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“Are you happy?” Chanyeol repeats.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’ve been distant this week,” Chanyeol explains. His arm around Jongin tightens, like he’s afraid that Jongin is going to pull away from him. “I thought maybe I’d done something or -”

“No,” Jongin interjects. “No, you haven’t done anything.” Jongin feels like a jackass now. “I’m sorry.”

“You can talk to me,” Chanyeol says. “That’s what I’m here for.”

“It’s not -” Jongin sighs, staring down at his hands. He scrapes his nail over his thumb, wishing he knew the right words. He’s always been better showing how he feels rather than telling. “Sehun’s moving out,” he finally says. “Our lease is up in a month and he’s going to move in with Joonmyun. I’ve never not lived with someone,” he admits. “After high school, it was always the two of us. It’ll be new without him. And I don’t do well with new.”

Chanyeol’s touch is soothing, his hand moving up and down Jongin’s side. “You’re scared.”

“I guess.” Jongin looks at Chanyeol helplessly. “That’s pathetic right?”

“Not at all,” Chanyeol says without hesitation. “I find it endearing.”

“Why?” Jongin snorts. He’s had more than enough people tell him that he’s boring and that it’s annoying that he has to take so long to adjust to new things. He knows he can be a pain to be with.

“Because it’s you,” Chanyeol states matter-of-factly. “Besides, knowing how long it takes you to accept new things after you and I got together so quickly and easily is flattering. I was an exception.”

The tips of Jongin’s ears burn with embarrassment.

“You have your own speed for things,” Chanyeol says. “Don’t let anyone try to make it suit them. And hey, I’ll be here whenever you need me.”

“Even if I get lonely at two in the morning and call you to talk me to sleep?”

Chanyeol grins. “I’d much rather you were in bed beside me at two in the morning, but yes. I would talk you to sleep.”

“Does it bother you?” Jongin asks. “That I’m not with you more.” Jongin knows that werewolves are more possessive and they crave having the person they’re with nearby all the time. Sehun told Jongin that Joonmyun would get frustrated and grumpy if Sehun wasn’t around. And Chanyeol’s mentioned it before.

“ _That_ is a loaded question,” Chanyeol laughs. “Didn’t I just tell you not to let other people influence how fast you move?”

“But it’s you,” Jongin confesses. “And you _are_ the exception.”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything. He sits there, watching Jongin. It makes Jongin nervous. He wants to know what Chanyeol is thinking. The room is mostly dark now; the little light they have is flooding in from the kitchen and it’s just enough for Jongin to see Chanyeol’s face.

“Yes, it bothers me,” Chanyeol finally answers. “If I had my way, you’d always be with me. But you aren’t like me, and I understand that.”

“Are you unhappy because of it?”

“Never,” Chanyeol tells him, his hand cupping Jongin’s jaw. “I know this is new for both of us, but I think we’re doing great with it so far.”

Jongin can feel the worry lifting away and he nods. “Yeah, it’s pretty great.”

Chanyeol nuzzles his nose to Jongin’s cheek, leaving a kiss after. “Come on, you can pick out a movie while I take care of the dishes.”

Jongin ends up helping Chanyeol with the dishes, water dripping down his neck when Chanyeol spins and kisses him, his wet hands sliding through Jongin’s hair to hold him in place. Jongin is backed against the counter, fire spilling down into his gut and it’s exactly where he wants to be.

 

 

Sehun moves out two weeks later. There’s never been so many people in their tiny apartment before. Chanyeol shows up with Yifan in tow, volunteering him to help carry out the heavy boxes. Yifan looks unimpressed, but doesn’t seem to mind. Baekhyun pops in half an hour later, a pleasant smile on his face and more energy than Jongin can imagine having on a Saturday morning.

Joonmyun is there, of course, and he gets to meet everyone as Sehun shows them where his boxes are and what little furniture needs to go. Everything goes smoothly until one of Joonmyun’s friends arrives to help. The man - Yixing - introduces himself and allows Joonmyun to point him in the right direction. He disappears into Sehun’s room and only a moment later, there’s the sound of something heavy hitting the floor.

Jongin has no idea what happened, but Baekhyun is taking off out of the apartment without a word as Yixing peeks his head out of the door looking confused. Chanyeol and Yifan think it’s hilarious, but won’t divulge why. Jongin thinks Joonmyun knows too by the sly smile on his lips.

It isn’t until Sehun’s stuff is gone, along with Sehun and Joonmyun, that anyone mentions it. Joonmyun paid for pizza and beer; Chanyeol, Jongin, Yifan and Yixing are all sitting in a circle on the floor eating. It’s too empty without Sehun’s stuff. Jongin doesn’t go shopping unless he absolutely has to, which means he doesn’t have anything to fill in the gaps.

He sighs, taking a long swallow of his beer.

“So that guy,” Yixing begins, wiping pizza grease from his mouth with a paper towel, “is he a friend of yours?”

Yifan narrows his eyes at Yixing. “Why?”

“Why do you think?” Chanyeol snorts. “We all smelled it.”

“Smelled what?” Jongin interjects, feeling left out.

“Baekhyun reacting to Yixing,” Chanyeol explains.

“Baekhyun,” Yixing hums with a smile. “Would you object to giving me his number?”

Yifan scowls until Chanyeol knocks his hand against Yifan’s arm. “Stop playing big brother. Baekhyun’s probably already texted you a dozen times anyway.”

“Eight times,” Yifan corrects. “Each one more threatening than the last.”

“So stop cock blocking already.”

“I promise my intentions are good,” Yixing tells them both.

“That’s doubtful,” Yifan grumbles.

“I said good,” Yixing replies, “not pure.”

Chanyeol gives Yixing a high five before slinging his arm around Jongin’s shoulders and pulling him close. Jongin feels warm, happy, even if his best friend has left him alone in their apartment. “Stay over?” he asks Chanyeol quietly.

Chanyeol looks at Jongin and presses a kiss to his temple. “Of course.”

 

 

Jongin discovers that he doesn’t feel so vulnerable or off balance when he’s with Chanyeol. It means that his evenings are mostly spent at Chanyeol’s place instead of his own. A week after Sehun has moved out, Jongin brings over several work outfits to keep at Chanyeol’s just in case he doesn’t wake up early enough to go home and change before going in.

A month after Sehun has moved out, Jongin has his own toothbrush and toothpaste, deodorant and razor stored in Chanyeol’s bathroom cabinet. Chanyeol’s even made space in a drawer for him so Jongin can leave his socks and underwear.

It takes another month for Jongin to realize that he doesn’t go home anymore. And when he realizes _that_ , he also discovers that when he thinks of the word home, it doesn’t mean his tiny apartment anymore. He thinks of Chanyeol’s house with his closet full of Jongin’s clothes and pantry shelves filled with Jongin’s favorite foods. Home means Chanyeol.

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, walking into the kitchen.

Jongin, who had been staring blankly at the toaster during his revelation, startles. “I didn’t mean to!” he shouts.

Chanyeol freezes, eyes wide. “Didn’t mean to _what_?”

Jongin swallows, toes curling on the linoleum. He suddenly wishes he was wearing pants. He’s gotten into the habit of just wearing one of Chanyeol’s shirts around in the morning.

“I think I moved in,” Jongin confesses, wringing his hands.

The tension bleeds from Chanyeol’s shoulders as he walks the rest of the way to Jongin, pulling him into his arms. “You moved in a while ago. I would have stopped you if I didn’t want you here.”

Jongin looks up at Chanyeol, teeth scraping over his lower lip. “This is okay?” he asks quietly.

“How many times do I have to tell you,” Chanyeol says, his fingers beneath Jongin’s chin, “I always want you with me.” Chanyeol rubs his hands up and down Jongin’s back. “Do you _want_ to live here?”

Jongin swallows. “I hadn’t really thought about it,” he admits. “I only just figured it out,” he laughs.

“And?” Chanyeol prods.

“And . . . “ Jongin rests his head on Chanyeol’s chest, indulging in the warmth of having Chanyeol wrapped around him. “I’d like to stay,” he mumbles. “If you’ll have me.”

“Well,” Chanyeol says, leaning back and bringing Jongin with him. “I guess it’s alright. I mean, you’ll have to put up with fur on everything, and I’ve been told I’m a bed hog. If you can handle _that_ ,” he teases.

Jongin pinches Chanyeol’s side, laughing. “Just don’t get angry when I take a lint roller to you.”

Chanyeol waddle walks them out of the kitchen and into the living room. Halfway there, Jongin puts his feet on top of Chanyeol’s, letting him do all the work. They have a controlled fall on to the couch, Jongin nestled comfortably beneath Chanyeol.

“We should get the rest of your stuff this weekend,” Chanyeol suggests between the kisses he’s trailing along Jongin’s shoulder.

Jongin hums, tilting his head to give Chanyeol more room.

“And do something to celebrate you officially moving in.”

“Like what?” Jongin asks, gasping when Chanyeol’s teeth push against his neck.

Chanyeol raises, his mouth finally on Jongin’s to kiss him over and over. “How about a cookout? We can invite everyone.”

“That sounds exhausting,” Jongin chuckles. He drapes his arms over Chanyeol’s shoulders, content just where he is. “I’d rather have you all to myself.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol agrees, “cookout later. I don’t need Baekhyun trying to sex up Yixing in my house anyway. The only sexing allowed here is between me and you.”

Jongin hikes his legs on Chanyeol’s hips, grinning. “So that means our morning is all planned out then.”

“Morning.” Chanyeol drops a kiss on Jongin’s mouth. “Afternoon.” Chanyeol moves down, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses on Jongin’s neck to his chest. “Evening.” Chanyeol runs the shirt up he slides lower, now kissing across Jongin’s stomach. “It’s going to be a long day.”

“What about food?” Jongin whimpers as Chanyeol hooks his fingers in the sides of Jongin’s briefs, wiggling them down.

Chanyeol’s eyes are red when he peers up at Jongin. “Breakfast,” he teases just before licking over Jongin’s cock. “Best meal of the day.”

 

 

Jongin is anxious. Not in a bad way, but in an anticipatory kind of way. Sehun told him he was being ridiculous, but Sehun also went shopping with Jongin and was helpful instead of condescending as they picked out the right items.

“You want it really wet,” Sehun had commented. “But I don’t recommend any of the heating or tingling lubes. Keep it simple. His knot is going to do all the work.”

Jongin had come home with three different sized butt plugs, each one thicker than the last, and an industrial sized bottle of lube. That was hours ago. Chanyeol has been at Yifan’s all morning, helping him with work. Jongin hadn’t realized that Yifan was actually Chanyeol’s boss until he’d announced that Yifan was panicking over their quarterly deadline and he was going to go defuse the situation.

Jongin had laid in the middle of their bed, his legs spread wide and fingers working himself open until he could slide the first and smallest plug into himself with ease. He’d tried wearing pants, but immediately took them off, preferring to walk around in one of Chanyeol’s sweaters and his underwear.

Jongin had managed to read a few chapters of a book and have lunch without focusing too much on the plug. The next size up was more difficult to ignore. Jongin’s cock was semi-hard, rubbing along the inside of his underwear until Jongin had just taken those off too.

He’d given in to the pleasure only once, his knees spread and ass in the air, clenching around the plug as he stroked himself off to thoughts of Chanyeol buried inside him. He’d come with a whine of Chanyeol’s name, but it hadn’t been enough.

It’s now nearing sundown and Jongin has the widest of the three plugs snug up his ass. He’d gone soft for a while after his orgasm, but he’s not anymore. Chanyeol had texted a few minutes ago to say he was on the way home, and Jongin impatiently waits on their bed, his hands curled in the hem of Chanyeol’s sweater to keep from touching himself.

The thought of what’s coming has his senses on high alert, his heart beating like a drum and his mind filled with images of Chanyeol’s knot. He’s finally ready. It sounds silly when he thinks about it. It’s not like he’s proposing or taking some huge leap in their relationship. All he’s doing is letting Chanyeol knot him after months of building up to it.

Oh who is he kidding? It’s completely a big deal. For Jongin. The level of trust and comfort it takes for Jongin feel ready for this isn’t easy to get to. He’s confident with Chanyeol. He’s ready. He knows he is. He just needs Chanyeol to _get home_.

Jongin shifts his legs further apart, feet sliding over the soft brown comforter. His knees fall together and Jongin exhales a shudder, groaning at the way the plug shifts inside him. He holds tighter to the sweater, afraid that if he lets go, he’s going to jerk himself off and then he won’t be ready when Chanyeol gets home.

Jongin just wants _Chanyeol_. He _needs_ him.

It feels like an age has passed before Jongin hears the sound of the front door opening, of Chanyeol’s keys hitting the wooden table by the door. “Jongin?” Chanyeol calls.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin moans. His voice isn’t loud, but he has no doubt that Chanyeol heard him. He hears footsteps climbing the stairs, coming toward him. Jongin’s heart is racing, his cock heavy and his ass waiting to be filled.

Chanyeol walks into the bedroom, his steps halting when he sees Jongin in the center of the bed, his legs falling open.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin whispers, hips raising just enough for Chanyeol to see the base of the plug.

Chanyeol makes a low, rumbling noise, approaching the bed slowly. “Did you do this for me, baby?” he asks. He places a knee on the bed, reaching out to rest his hand on Jongin’s leg. Jongin whines, shivering at the difference in temperature between the room and Chanyeol’s skin. Chanyeol feels like he’s going to burn up, taking Jongin with him.

“Only for you,” Jongin tells him, finally releasing his hold on the sweater. He slides the fabric up, exposing his cock and the precome now smeared on his stomach.

“Tell me what you want,” Chanyeol says, his eyes roaming over Jongin’s body with hunger. They keep flickering red, finally settling on the plug. It’s red too. Jongin’s always liked the color, and it reminds him of Chanyeol.

“You,” Jongin answers. “Now.”

There’s a smile on Chanyeol’s handsome face; it’s predatory, like Chanyeol is moments away from eating Jongin up. He slips back off the bed, tugging his shirt off over his head, then quickly stepping out of his jeans and underwear. Jongin licks his lips, greedily drinking in the muscled form of his boyfriend.

Chanyeol settles on the bed between Jongin’s legs, one hand caressing down the back of Jongin’s thigh as the other skims around the plug. Jongin clenches, moaning at the rush of pleasure that follows. The plug feels nice, but nothing compares to Chanyeol’s dick and he’s more than ready for it.

“I can’t believe you did this for me,” Chanyeol murmurs, his red eyes focused on the plug as he pushes it gently. Jongin’s jaw goes slack, a cry caught in his throat. Chanyeol does it again, pulling on it after. Jongin’s thighs tremble and precome dribbles from the slit of his cock. “You look so amazing. So perfect. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Chanyeol’s words echo in Jongin’s ears, churning inside him. “Please,” he whispers.

Chanyeol tugs on the plug. Jongin gasps, trying to relax. His fingers curl in the pillow above his head, back arching off the bed as Chanyeol keeps pulling. “Fuck, baby, how big is this?”

Jongin whines, the pressure of the widest part of the plug now against his rim, beginning to slide out. When it comes out, Jongin feels empty - too empty. He straightens his legs, trying to curve them around Chanyeol to pull him down, to urge him to hurry up.

Chanyeol is so good to Jongin. He knows that Jongin needs him, knows that Jongin is impatient. Jongin doesn’t have to wait long, watching as Chanyeol slicks his cock with lube, then reaches for Jongin to pull him up. Jongin settles over Chanyeol’s lap, the sweater falling to his thighs. Chanyeol is the one who takes the sweater off Jongin, tossing it aside in time to fit his hands on Jongin’s hips.

Jongin holds Chanyeol’s cock, leaning in to kiss Chanyeol as the crown slips over his rim. Jongin gasps, Chanyeol nipping at his lip with a groan. Jongin does it again. The third time, his knees slide on the blanket and the crown pushes into him.

Jongin grabs at Chanyeol, fingers in his hair as he sinks the rest of the way down onto Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol’s knot is barely there now, which means Jongin gets all of it, just the way he wants.

“Is this what you wanted, baby?” Chanyeol asks.

Jongin cups Chanyeol’s face, thumb sliding over his cheek as he stares at the man he’s dangerously close to falling in love with. “Want your knot,” he says. “I want it all.”

“Jongin -”

Jongin slowly begins rocking his hips, tightening around the length of Chanyeol’s cock. “I’ve been getting ready for it all day,” he tells Chanyeol. “I can take it. Please, Chanyeol, _please give it to me_.”

Chanyeol groans, his hands on Jongin’s waist to help lift him, letting Jongin drop with a pleased moan. “Like this?” Chanyeol asks in a raspy voice. “You want to ride me until my knot fills your pretty ass? Is that what you want?”

“Yes, yes,” Jongin answers, nodding his head as he fucks himself on Chanyeol’s cock. “Fuck, I want it just like this.”

“Anything for you,” Chanyeol whispers. He kisses along Jongin’s neck and chest, his fingers pushing into Jongin’s skin as he helps Jongin bounce on his lap.

Jongin is burning, flying, filled with so much affection that he could burst. He rests his forehead against Chanyeol’s, staring into his red wolf eyes as he slams his ass down on Chanyeol’s cock. He can feel Chanyeol’s knot swelling, taking pride in knowing that it’s all for him.

Jongin is panting, breathless, desperate to come, desperate to feel Chanyeol come inside him.

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asks. His knot is larger, nearly too large to keep thrusting in and out.

“Give it to me,” Jongin answers without hesitation.

He works himself down and Chanyeol holds his weight, easing Jongin down on his knot. It’s hard to stay relaxed; he keeps clenching and unclenching around Chanyeol’s knot, knowing that it’s only going to get bigger. It isn’t too much. The plug was wider.

“You okay?” Chanyeol is looking at Jongin with concern, but all Jongin feels is the pleasure.

“Feels good,” Jongin tells him. “Don’t stop.”

Chanyeol makes these noises that Jongin’s never heard before as Jongin grinds himself on Chanyeol’s knot. It expands inside him, the pressure only making it better. It’s an entirely new sensation, and Jongin loves it. He rests his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, rotating his hips with Chanyeol’s help.

He mouths at Chanyeol’s skin, his teeth sinking in at the curve of Chanyeol’s shoulder when his knot finally stops swelling. Jongin can’t stop moaning, his cock absolutely throbbing and his ass so wonderfully full. He squeezes, shaking when it keeps building, the sizzling beneath his skin racing along his veins like wildfire.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin calls, his thighs trembling and tears pricking at his eyes.

Chanyeol reaches between them, his warm hand wrapping strong and sure around Jongin’s cock. It’s so unexpected, so overwhelmingly good that Jongin cries out. He jerks into Chanyeol’s hold, still grinding on Chanyeol’s knot.

“Alpha,” Jongin breathes. “Alpha, _alpha please_.”

Chanyeol presses upward, his knot buried as deep inside Jongin as it can be, and Jongin feels it throb inside him. Jongin’s orgasm takes him whole, his body shaking and his head reeling. Everything is white noise, his mouth dry and cock spurting white over Chanyeol’s knuckles.

Chanyeol comes with him. He comes with a growl, with a snarl and a snap of his teeth that Jongin finds irresistibly hot. Jongin feels every pulse of Chanyeol’s knot with each wave of his orgasm. Chanyeol lists against him, and Jongin sweeps his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair.

Jongin has never felt so worn out after sex. But he’s never felt so blissful after sex either. He smiles to himself, humming softly as he nuzzles against Chanyeol’s face, leaving a kiss by Chanyeol’s ear.

Sehun was right. A knot _is_ life changing, but Jongin thinks the person it’s attached to is more so. His heart is brimming, his life leading down a different, more vibrant path than expected. And despite his initial reservations, Jongin wouldn’t change any of it. After all, he’s found his happy ending and a whole new world has opened up.


End file.
